Winter's Chained Angel
by Sir Kuma Kid
Summary: Furuichi felt so cold, Oga felt rage, a person in their little friend group felt guilt, and the two kidnappers felt lust. What will happen to the lovers ,that didn't even know they were in love? How will the Kidnappers feel knowing that their lovely is not interested? Fail summary but I think this is good so R&R? Ogaxfuruichi, yaoi, OCs & ra-pe.
1. Lost Sight of You

Okay so I am making this new story it kinda is...Ummm...Sadist... So yeah i'm and sorry if any are feels of rage or... Idk

I don't own anything

{Lost Sight of You}

[Day 1]

-Warehouse-

|Friday|

Furuichi didn't like the cold. The large room he was in was filled with shadow, barely any light. It felt sad in this lonely room.

Furuichi's arms hung above his head. His kidnappers took his pants away from him and his coat, leaving him in his boxers and white button up, so he was freezing. He wanted to be warm, in the hot spring with Oga and baby Beel, playing games in the water like they did when they were kids.

The Silverette felt a slight pain in him when he thought about it. He had to admit, even though he had been taken before, this time wasn't the same. The people that took him weren't like the thugs that would capture him.

For reasons Furuichi didn't know, these people had a deep hate for Oga. They had a weird look in their eyes whenever they were near him. The chained boy didn't like them one bit, he feared these people...

He decided to not think about them and stop worrying. 'Remember, this isn't the first time you've been kidnapped. Everyone will notice you're gone and you'll be back at home and take a nice hot bath.' the sliveret thought to himself and wiggled a bit to try and get cozy, trying to find the perfect position to sleep.

[Day 1]

-Ishiyama High-

|Friday|

Oga sat at his desk, bored. He then looked at the door for the seventeenth time in the past thirteen minuets. He didn't see any sign of snowy hair or a clean school uniform, nothing of the little sliveret. The brunette didn't like this at all. So after a grunt of annoyance, he pulled out his cell phone and went to the first contact of the nearly empty box, typing in his message to the other teen.

After waiting for what seemed like an hour (really seven minutes), Oga thought of one thing and one thing only: Drag Furuichi's ass back to school because he was seriously bored without the sliveret beside him. It just didn't feel right without him.

So, even though school was about to start, Oga left the class, leaving some of the students inside to wonder where and why he was leaving so soon.

Oga really didn't like it when the sliveret was out of his sight.

[Day 1]

-Furuichi House hold-

|Friday|

Oga knocked on the door, waiting for a response. After a few minutes, the door was opened by Mrs. Furuichi. "Hello, Tatsumi, how are you today?" Furucichi's mother was always so kind, she was like another mother for Oga.

Oga smiled. "Just fine, thank you. And you?" Oga never really acted so kind, but he did with a few people.

She smiled and nodded "I am just fine...Uh Tatsumi? I hope you can bring me some good news but..." She then looked down a bit with a worried look.

"Uh yeah...What is it?" Oga didn't like how this conversation was going.

"My Takayuki didn't come home last night... Is he at your house?" The sadness in the mother's eyes made Oga feel awful for not knowing where her baby was, so Oga faked a grin.

"Oh yeah, he is. I wanted to come by and tell you that. He also wanted me to get some clothes for him while I was here." Oga hated lying to Furuichi's mom. But he needed to so she wouldn't worry.

She smiled and wiped her eyes. "Thank goodness, I was so worried. Here. Come inside." She opened the door wider for Oga and he walked in. She briefly left him in the liing room and returned with a plate. "Here, you can take this back to your home, it's for both of you boys." She smiled and handed him some cookies. He grabbed the platter of treats and placed them on the table.

"Thanks, I'm gonna go and get some of his clothes if you don't mind." Oga pointed in the direction of Furuichi's room and she nodded. "Alright, you go right ahead, Tatsumi. Please tell Takayuki to be charitable at your house. And remind him to call if he isn't coming home." Oga nodded and headed up.

When Oga was up there, he looked for the clothes. Then he left the room and grabbed the plate of cookies, bidding the woman goodbye and heading to school.

[Day 1]

-Furuichi's Dream-

|Friday|

Furuichi was smiling and blocking the warm water hitting against him, laughing and trying to splash water at Oga as well. He and Oga laughed and laughed while playing in the waters. Playing 'Hide and Seek', 'Splash Wars', and 'Swimming Races'. One of Furuichi's favorites games was 'Demon Hunt'. It was when one person was the Hunter and they swam around the hot spring, trying to find the Demon, and once he found the said Demon, the Hunter would have to splash the "Holy water" at the Demon in order to win. If you were the Demon, you would have to hide from the Hunter until they had their backs turned towards you. To win, you would have to scare the hunter and drag them under water.

Furuichi was the Hunter and Oga the Demon. Furuichi saw the brunet peeking around a rock, 'He's so bad at hiding!' Furuichi thought while making a small smile, pretending not to see the brunet. He swam around the rock to where he last saw Oga and stopped near the spot he was at.

Then, in a split second, Furuichi splashed water to where he thought Oga was, but there was nothing..."What the heck...?" Furuichi asked the empty side of the rock. Just when he was about to turn around to see if he was anywhere nearby, it was too late.

Oga popped out of the waters, right behind Furuichi, and released his battle cry. "GAH! HAHAHAHAAA!" He laughed and hung onto Furuichi's hips still laughing.

At first, Furuichi screamed, a manly one of course (*cough* Bitch scream *cough*), when Oga suddenly rose from the waters. Then, Furuichi started to laughed too, until Oga started pulling Furuichi down into the waters.

"H-Hey, Oga, what ar-" Furuichi was struggling to get back up and take a nice breath of the steamy air, but Oga held his grip on him. 'Damn you, Oga! Why couldn't I be stronger?!' Furuichi thought while struggling under the water.

Finally, when the sliveret was about to lose the air he in his lungs, Oga lifted them both up to the surface. Holding Furuichi bridal style, the smaller male held on to Oga's chest, gasping for air. When he looked up at the person who almost drowned him, he saw a big grin across his face. "What are you smiling at?" Furuichi said between gasps, giving the other teen an annoyed look.

"Did I take your breath away?" Oga asked, being cocky.

"Oh ha, ha, real funny." Furuichi responded sarcastically.

The sliveret also took notice of their current position. He looked at Oga's body and how well his mussels were as droplets of water dazzled on his toned skin.

Furuichi became embarrassed, "Uh...Ahem, Oga? Could you let me umm g-go?" 'Curse you, voice!' Furuichi thought. Oga set him back down into the waters.

"Dabuu!" Both teens looked at the young demon's disappointed face.

"Whats wrong Beel?" Furuichi asked the green haired child.

"Da Da Buuuu" Beel pointed at Furuichi first and then back at the brunet.

The sliveret just looked back at the baby and the other teen, expecting an answer, "I have no clue..." Oga just sat down next to Beel and started to relax. Furuichi followed the other teen to the seat in the waters and rested his eyes.

There were a couple reasons why Furuichi and Oga went to the hot springs together,

1.) Because this was something they always did together, ever since they were young.

2.) They liked each other's company. If they were with others, it wouldn't be as quiet as when they would be with Himekawa or Miki, or any of their friends in the hot springs because they all would be rowdy.

3.) And well, they just wanted things to be how they used to.

Furuichi flicked some water at the brunet and smiled when Oga opened his eyes to look at the aliveret.

At first, Furuichi thought he was just gonna get hit by a wave of water to come, but nope. He got tackled by the larger male and they wrestled a bit, even though they both knew who was gonna win.

-Outside the Hot Springs-

When they started walking out of the hot springs, both teens headed to the convince store to get some ice cream. Furuichi loved the ice cream that he and Oga got at the store. When they exited the store the trio ate their ice cream.

Furuichi, Oga and Beel smiled while walking down the street, but suddenly, Furuichi couldn't move his feet. He was stuck in his place and he watched as Oga and Beel left without him. Furuichi tried call out to them, but they couldn't hear him.

Then a bright light came and it stopped beside him. Suddenly, he was in the cold empty room, all alone. Furuichi started to cry, the warm tears helped keep him warm. Furuichi tried calling out for Oga, but nothing was heard.

Furuichi wanted to leave this nightmare, he hated being cold and alone. Two shadows, one blue and one red came into view. They spoke softly to Furuichi. He heard words but couldn't understand them. He felt soft touches against his cheek, the hand was warm.

Furuichi leaned into the hand a bit, wanting the warmth. He felt someone behind him, wrapping their arms around the sliveret. He felt so warm. And finally, he just went into a dreamless sleep.

[Day 1]

-Ware house-

|Friday|

Furuichi's fluttered eyes open to see that he was lying on the ground, a blanket placed over top of him. He didn't feel as cold as he did before, but he was a bit too warm. When Furuichi shifted a little, he felt something move at his hips.

Furuichi looked down at his hips and he saw an arm. He tensed up a bit, knowing someone was cuddling him.

Furuichi didn't like that fact that he was currently missing/kidnapped and the person behind him could be his kidnapper. He wanted to get away from the person. So he shifted away, but after a few movements, Furuichi was dragged into the man. This man began to spoon him.

Furuichi really didn't like this. He had two choices,

1.) Wake the man up and maybe get beaten

2.) Or stay quiet until the said man woke up and leave him be.

The sliveret liked the second plan very much, so he just stayed in his current position on the floor and tried to relax.

Furuichi felt the unknown person begin to make some movement around the small one's head and he placed his cheek against Furuichi's head. The sliveret tensed up at the movement and heard a chuckle from the man behind him.

Furuichi knew that the man behind him knew he was awake.

But he didn't know what he was going to do to him...

[Day 1]

-Ishiyama High-

|Friday|

Oga put the clothes and cookies away at his house on his way back from Furuichi's house and came back to school. The time was around noon and Oga had to talk to his friends about the sliveret.

During lunch period, Oga went to the roof, hoping to find them there, and luckily he found most of his friends there.

Himekawa looked in Oga's direction, surprised not too see the sliveret by his side. "Hey, Oga...Where's Furuichi? Is he not feeling well today or something?" Oga just walked over to where they all sat and joined them.

"I think something happened to Furuichi..." Oga mumbled to the others. They listened to the words carefully. Everyone let the words settle in before they started talking about what happened.

"Like what?" Aoi asked with a worried expression. "Like he was taken." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Well, Oga, tell us." Tojo didn't sound amused by the sight of Oga sitting quietly like this.

So many things were running through Oga's head. He thought of how he should have walked Furuichi home even though the smaller male said he was fine. How he should beat the people who took the snowball that made him smile away. "Tch..." was all the noise the brunet made while everyone watched him.

The group knew how Oga and Furuichi were close. They could have a whole conversation with only a glance. How they loved each other's company and how Oga considered Furuichi to be more than just a 'friend'. Sometimes it even hurt them when they saw Oga watch Furuichi try and flirt with women.

"Well, tell us where you last saw him..." Miki said. He knew that if Oga was pissed for other reasons, it was because of regret. Oga looked up at the group and saw Yuka, Aoi, Himekawa, Tojo, Kanzaki, and Miki. They were all willing to help find the missing friend.

"We were at the hot springs..."

{Lost Sight of You}

Okay sorry but that is all i wrote down for now... But I will update soon on either this or "Cosplaying journeys."

Oh yeah and i dont know what to call this, but if any of you guys have any idea please oh please tell me! because I wanna know who is all reading these fanfic's i write! So on here or "Cosplaying journeys"

And tell me what i should do next! Thanks buh bye

Kumakid


	2. Missing Sliver

Why Hello my lovely people of this internet world! I am going to write this next chapter because of all you people! Now I want to hear what you guys say about this fanfic! Because then i know i am doing this for a reason and not just to get away from my boring life .-.

And sorry for the piece of shit i call 'fanfic' here .-.

Also i want to know if you guys would mind to read ra-pe? If not then please tell me so. But this time i am going to just skip this ones.

Song: Cancer, Monster night core male version, all alone in this empty house.

{Missing Sliver}

[Day 2]

-Ware House-

|Saturday|

Furuichi shivered on the cold ground he lay on. He held his arms and cried when he shifted because of the pain in the lower part of his body. He felt dirty, violated. It sickened him to think about it...

"Moan for me, Takayuki. Please, I wanna hear your voice..." The other male nibbled at Furuichi's ear lobe and thrust inside the poor sliveret, each time harder than the last. Furuichi felt like he was about to been split in two. Tears ran down his face like waterfalls.

Furuichi felt so sore, even when he wasn't moving. 'I wonder if it's bleeding down there...It could be...I really hope it isn't.' he thought to himself.

'I really hope Oga will notice that I'm gone...' Furuichi felt a tear threaten to fall down his cheeks, but a door opened and Furuichi felt his heart race in fear.

Furuichi panicked. 'Is it him again?' he thought, 'Okay, just stay calm, breathe...' The sliveret listened to himself and took in deep breaths. He heard footsteps walking closer and closer to where he was.

Then they stopped. He guessed the unknown person might have been behind him. Furuichi heard some rustling of clothes and felt a hand nudge his shoulder a bit. The smaller male couldn't help but show a sign that he was awake.

"Are you awake, Taka-chan?" Furuichi heard the voice, but it didn't sound like the man he met yesterday, so he nodded his head slowly. The person behind him then asked another question, "Are you hungry? I brought you some food..." His voice sounded quiet yet stern. And again, Furuichi copied his previous movements to the last question.

Both boys were quiet and the taller male watched the silverette with confusion, 'Why isn't he getting up?' he thought to himself. When Furuichi wiggled and winced in pain, the boy knew what was wrong.

Furuichi was so embarrassed. He couldn't even move to eat. Plus, someone was watching him in such a confused state. The smaller male thought he should just tell the other, but he felt someone lifting him up and having him sit up. However, that didn't change the fact that it hurt when it happened.

Then Furuichi caught a glance of the other male in the room. He was quite handsome. He had blue hair like the sky Furuichi use to see when he was with Oga and friends on the roof. His eyes were black. He held a calm, melancholy look. It made Furuichi feel a bit better about his situation. But as soon as he saw the face, the feeling was gone. The blunet went around Furuichi.

Furuichi felt himself being lifted. He suddenly felt the warmth of a broad chest on his back. The sliveret blushed. He was now on the lap of his kidnapper and he couldn't even make a move to run. He felt so helpless and weak.

"I'm sorry about Nozo-san, Taka-chan, for how he...hurt you." The words left the bluenet's mouth and into the ears of the younger male, the warm breath touching the soft skin behind the sliveret's neck. "I would like to inform you on what is happening and why you are here, but I think that it would be best to continue it later on."

The bluenet picked up the warm bowl of soup and took a spoonful of the broth up to the sliveret's mouth, trying not to hit the smaller male's cheek.

Now Furuichi wasn't a fan of this, but he had no choice, so he took the spoon to his mouth and gulped down the broth, chewing on the veggies with it. He listened to the other talk, or at least what he can in this situation.

"My name is Takahashi Aitomaru. You can just call me Aito. The one you saw yesterday was my friend is Oshiro Nozomu. Again, I'm sorry for his actions." Furuichi just nodded and had a brief flashback of the red head.

"Takayuki, argh. You're so warm and tight..." Furuichi felt violated by the comment, he never wanted to lose his virgin card by rape. Furuichi wanted his first time to be something special, with the person he loved. But it just didn't happen.

Furuichi cried for more than one reason. When Furuichi looked up at the hated man through tears, he took in his features.

The boy known as 'Nozomu' had short red hair, his eyes were black. He was kind of dreamy too. His skin was the same toned colour as Oga's. His mussels were just like the delinquent's too. Just thinking about Oga made Furuichi feel better, and during the time that Nozomu was with him, Furuichi just thought of his time with the brunet…

And waited until it was all over.

The sliveret began to cry. He hated that red haired boy and what he had done. The blue haired boy heard the sniffles and turned Furuichi to face him, and saw the beautiful, yet heart breaking, sight. Furuichi had a flushed face and tears were falling down both cheeks. The bluenet held on to the sides of Furuichi's head and leaned in, licking the salty tears.

Furuichi didn't know how to react to the gesture. Was he supposed to be mad? Sad, or thankful...He was so confused. "Please don't cry, Takayuki. It hurts me to see you in such a state. Now please, eat and get back your strength." After hearing the plea, Furuichi complied.

Aitomaru brought the spoon with veggies and broth the sliveret's lips and the smaller male opened his mouth, beginning to chew.

"I'm guessing you don't remember me or Nozomu." Aito began and wiped the broth from the corner of Furuichi's lips. The other male shook his head and opened his mouth for the next mouthful. "Well, when you and Oga were in 6th grade, we wanted to test Oga's strength and you came along and protected him. I must say that was very kind of you."

"Well that's what friends do for each other." The blue haired boy looked at the male on his lap and saw a small smile. He returned the gesture with a small smile of his own.

"I suppose you're right."

And the two boys kept on talking about other things. But they didn't know about a certain red head watching in envy at the other blue haired boy.

[Day 1]

-Ishiyama High-

Friday

"And he told you he felt eyes on both of you?" Miki asked Oga. The burnet nodded. "And yet you still didn't walk him home?!" Himekawa questioned in frustration.

"Well, he said he was fine and I needed to get some groceries for my mom..." Oga said, trying to defend himself, but he knew he was the reason why the sliveret was gone.

"Well, it's fine. We'll find him and he'll be perfectly okay." Yuka said to Oga with a comforting smile. But Oga just looked away. He was still angry with himself for letting this happen.

"Okay, so you guys left the hot springs, went to get some ice cream, he bandaged you up and then…?" Kanzaki asked the brunet, who was morning for his sliveret.

"Then he left for his place, that's it." Oga said bluntly with a melancholy look on both his and the little demon child's face.

Both seemed to miss the snowball, and Aoi couldn't help but feel jealous for that type of attention from Oga. "Are you even sure he was taken? I mean, maybe he's just hiding somewhere, watching porn." Aoi stated rudely. She took a sip of her pop while trying to keep her cool.

Everyone looked at her in shock. Everyone (but Oga) knew that she had a thing for Oga, and was jealous about his and Furuichi's relationship. But no one knew she would show any sign of it.

"No, he wouldn't do anything like that, so don't talk about him like that. This is serious, Aoi. Takayuki is gone and we have to find him!" Oga growled at her and everyone, including Aoi, looked at him in some shock. Oga never used Furuichi's name, none of them used each other's names, only surnames.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a bit tired today..." Aoi looked over at the ground and listened to the others' conversation.

"Now, we don't know who took him, much less why or where. But I saw a white van pass by me on my way to the store. So I'm thinking that could be the kidnappers' vehicle." Oga stated, trying to change the subject.

"Did you catch a glance of the license plate?" Miki asked Oga, but sadly, the brunet shook his head.

"No, I didn't see it. I didn't really think of checking it." Oga felt totally stupid for not checking the plate when it passed him.

Himekawa, Tojo, and Kanzaki started their own conversation. "You always have to be careful when white vans are near." Kanzaki said while giving a thoughtful nod.

"Yes, always be careful of white vans." Tojo said, giving approving look.

"Yes, they rape." Himekawa said and all three boys gave each other understanding looks.

But one brunet gave them a death glare, telling the 3 boys to shut their traps. And so they did since just talking about rape and Furuichi in the same sentence would piss the brunet off.

"Well, I guess we could all ways make do without the plate. We have to have search parties, and have all of our underlings spread word that if we don't get Furuichi back by 3 days, we'll find everyone involved and beat the shit out of them." Miki said with a serious face. Oga nodded, agreeing to the idea.

As everyone had their own conversations about the situation, Oga thought about the whole thing. 'What are they doing to you? What are you doing right now? Does it hurt being alone? Are you crying? Where are you?' The questions ran wild around his head. More began to pass through as well.

'Why did they take him? I'm going to get him back and beat the hell out of them! They better not have done anything to him!' Oga bit his lip in frustration, knowing that his precious was gone, and not safe beside him.

All the while, Aoi glanced in the depressed brunet and saw the fury, guilt, and worry within Oga. Aoi had mixed feelings about the current situation. She was filled with envy, anger, sadness, and most of all...guilt.

[Day 2]

-Ware House-

|Saturday|

Furuichi clutched onto the blanket he had and froze. Right now, the so called 'Nozomu' was walking towards him and Aitomaru. Fear rang through the sliveret and it showed to the other boy. The blue haired boy showed a bit of guilt as the red head sat down in front of them.

"Why good evening Nozo-san. How are you doing?" the melancholy teen asked the red head.

"Uh...Fine. What are you guys doing?" Nozomu tried not to make eye contact with either of the boys because if he did, the smaller male would freeze and maybe start crying.

"Well, I was just feeding Taka-chan." Aitomaru sounded cheery this time. Furuichi sat in silence, just listening to both boys and staring at the cold ground.

"Mind if I help?" Furuichi's eyes shot up at the other males, but all he could see was a small tint of pink on the red haired boy's cheeks.

"I don't mind. Do you, Taka-chan?"

The sliveret didn't say a word. He just shook his head. "I'm guessing that's a no. Okay then, Nozo-san, you can feed him if you wish." Furuichi watched as Nozomu scooted his way over to them and grabbed the bowl and spoon from the bluenet. He stirred the soup around and scooped up the contents. He raised the spoon to the sliveret's mouth and waited until he opened his mouth.

The sliverette was feeling deja vu of the situation, but shrugged it off and took in the spoon. He let go, chewed the veggies and swallowed. A small smile was lit up on his face by the warmth of the broth.

The red head smiled at the look on the sliverette's face, and began scooping up more of the soup.

And Aitomaru and Nozomu enjoyed the time they had with the younger male. In this, cold, dark, lonely room.

{MISSING SLIVER}

Okay so i updated (Praize da lord) so yeah i hope you forgive me, i didnt really put any thought on this... But i think the next chapter will be way better than this so yeah.

If you guys want something to happen in the next chapter, or don't want something then please inform me ^-^

And if i had made any mistakes, like with the jelly thing i have no clue how to spell unfortantly i have dysgraphya and dyslexia... .-. So yeah please tell me if you spot anything else

Okay so i will hope you all read the next chapter

Kumakid


	3. Stay Strong Till I Come

Okay i am working on chapter three and i know you guys have bben saying, "Oh its to early to know what to want in the fanfic =3=" I want to say, I Just want random ideas! Like for the fanfic, just say stuff at the top of your head an i might even add it in!

Sorry but i just wanted to say that, and people have been saying,"yeah if you add ra-pe i will still read it. " so i am gonna add it in, and for those who do mind, i am sorry =-=.

Also another thing, I guess you guys are gonna say i am a poser or someting like that but i just needed to say this, i never really watched/read beelzebub, so i want to say sorry if there is any OOCness it just, i never really got to know them in the anime or manga... ;-;

So i am so sorry for this piece of sheet i call fanfic.

Song(s): Nightcore: Monster (male), How do you love someone (male), all about us (male), Titanium. (All nightcore)

{Stay Strong Till I Come}

[Day 3]

|Sunday|

The Sliverettes eyes fluttered open and saw the ceiling, the dull and un-amusing ceiling. Furuichi looked to his right and saw that the Red head was sleeping at his side, he looked to the left and saw the Bluenette also in his own slumber and had his right hand across the younger male's chest.

Furuichi wiggled between both of the males, but felt his arm free of the chains, but still felt stuck. The Sliverette looked at both directions and saw his hands being held by both of the older boys. Furuichi shifted his head a bit and felt an arm, 'Maybe its Nozomu's... Well duh! Don't be stupid! Aitomaru's arm is on my chest.'

The younger male didn't want to stay up in such a awkward position, so he decided to go back to sleep.

~Furuichi's Dream~

The poor Sliverette was back in the chains and he saw both of his kidnappers walking near, Furuichi scrambled away from the boys. He tried screaming for help, but it all came out in whispers that just floated in the wind.

"Hey there Takayuki, wanna have some fun?" Nozomu loomed over the smaller male and tugged at his chains, Furuichi just whimpered, raised his knees up and looked at Aitomaru for some help. But instead he saw the Bluenette spreading his legs open and leaned down towards his member.

"No stop!" Furuichi called out but again, it was barely heard. A hand brushed over the right side of his face, tilted his face to the left and Furuichi met the slight Nozomu's own shaft in his hands, "Do me a solid Yuki?" the husky voice's words fell into the others ears. Furuichi shook his head and was about to protest.

But when he opened his mouth, he felt warmth in his lower region, Furuichi never felt anything like this before, he wanted to moan out, but he felt if he did so it would be betraying Oga in some form of way. So he bit his lip, so stop from crying out.

"You're enjoying this, aren't ya Takayuki?" the said Sliverette looked up at the Red head, and showed an annoyed expression. "N-no, this is... Ah...Gross..." his sentence was broken up by his panting. "Aw, don't say that Yuki, can't you _feel_, the way Aitomaru is trying to make you feel?" the Red head teased the younger boy.

Nozomaru crawled behind the Sliverette and explored his chest, touching and feeling every inch. "Sto-Stop it!" Furuichi's word sounded silent, but he didn't have the strength to thrash around and shake off the boys.

Warm tears slipped down the pale cheeks and down on to the blue hair, "You have such smooth, soft skin Yuki." the Red head purred into the younger male's ear. Furuichi shuddered at the comment and with sudden strength, the Sliverette jerked off the boys doing what they please with his body.

"Don't. Touch. Me. "Furuichi breathed out and saw the shock in both of their eyes. The Bluenette stood up, "Now why should we? I mean, you love it anyways." Furuichi glared into the black eyes. "Like hell I do, if anyone is gonna make me feel good, it will be Oga, and only him" Furuichi held so much seriousness in that sentence that both boys just looked at him.

"You do know he holds no feelings that are equal to yours." Nozomu's words stabbed Furuichi hard, Furuichi just looked up at the older male with a hurt expression. "Yes, and that is why he hasn't come to save you yet." Aitomaru stated coldly, "But we can love you Takayuki." the Red head knelt down and wrapped his arms around his chest and placed his head beside Furuichi's.

"We can treat you that way you should be, and not like he does, nothing like his treatment." The Blue haired boy brung his hand to the chin of the Sliverettes and held it firm to look in his eyes.

Furuichi jerked the hand away and yelled at both boys with all of his might, "That is not true! Oga can be kind at times! And besides, I don't need his love, I know he doesn't feel the same. But standing by him is just all I need from him!" More tears fell from his eyes and onto the ground.

All the noise in the room was now just silence, nothing else. The Sliverette thought that both of the boys would stop such actions and leave him be, but he was terribly wrong. And just when he thought that he would have to go through the pain in his bottom again,

Furuichi woke up.

-Ishiyama High -

[Day 3]

|Sunday|

Oga sat on the roof of the high school and waited for Himekawa, Kanzaki, and Yuka to come and join the rest of them to talk about what to do next.

And yes, it may seem strange why Oga, Tojo, Miki, and Aoi are at school on a Sunday, But Oga wanted to have the meeting here. So they went to the school and when they were picking at the lock Tojo felt as if they should find a different place to have the meeting. But Miki changed his mind saying "There is no time to find a different place, if we waste anymore time the kidnappers could be doing anything to Furuichi right now!" Tojo took in the words said to him and nodded and they went on inside of the school.

The Brunette groaned in annoyance, he very much hated how yesterday's search went. How nothing really happened. He hoped that what happened yesterday was worth the wait.

-Local Park -

[Day 2]

|Saturday|

"I am sorry Oga, but all we can do today is get the search on a start. We can't _really_ do anything till we get some info of where, who, or why these people took Furuichi." Miki explained to the other male. "It seems you are able to explain about almost anything..." Yuka looked at Miki with a look of suspicion and he calmly said "That is because I can."

Oga just snorted and looked around the park they were at It was snowing all around them. Oga remembered that this is Furuichi's favorite season, he loved how beautifully the snow fell.

It was also quiet, other then the noises the other teens were Brunette missed the silence he and the Sliverette would share. He really wished he could save the smaller male already.

Oga didn't really listen to the other people there with him for two reasons.

1\. Even though it doesn't hurt to go over the plan twice, Oga already knew what he was gonna do. When he found out where the younger male was, he is gonna beat the shit out of the kidnapper(s) and save Furuichi. And maybe tell the other how he feels. But that is depending on how everything turned out.

2\. He was thinking of multiple ways on beating the kidnappers, there would be lots of blood maybe one of them would die an-

"Oga! Listen!" Oga jerked his head in the direction of his friends and listened what they wanted to say. "Are you gonna tell your underlings about the whole situation and having them tell every one they know?" Aoi asked the younger male.

"Well yeah, I already did I mean, you guys didn't forget what I told you right?" Oga stated with a confused expression. "Wait, Are you calling us your 'underlings'?" Tojo asked annoyed if the other male said yes. "I won't have said so I wasn't" Oga shot back. "Not cool man, totally not cool." Kanzaki sharing the annoyed expression that Tojo had on.

"Well who cares now! We have to discuss on other ways we can find Furuichi." Yuka said trying to break up the argument. "Yes she is right, if we can't just rely on the others to bring back information. We need to try and find more on our own without wasting the time." Aoi said having the other boys think of such a way.

"Why doesn't Himekawa track down Furuichi's phone, he always has the thing charged so Himekawa can track down the signal." Oga and the others looked over at the said male. "Uh, yeah I could try, but its gonna take some time." Himekawa stated. "Well how long do you think it will take?" Miki asked the question on every ones mind.

"Maybe 1-2 hours?" "Perfect, It his phone is charged like you say-" "And I am right," "-then we will find Furuichi in no time!" Tojo said with excitement.

Tojo and Furuichi's relationship was always like a brother and brother typ of thing, same when it comes to Himekawa. So when they heard about the news of Furuichi being taken, it too hurt them.

"Well I will get working on it then, Lets just hope that it is near where ever Furuichi is." Himekawa said with hope in his sentence. "Yes, lets." Miki agreed. Himekawa then turned and start walking away, but after a few steps, he turned around and waved back to his friends.

Oga watched his other friends and how the silence was slowly eating away in this conversation. "I have to go tell every one, I'll also have some other people to scout around and find any abandoned areas where Furuichi may be held at." Kanzaki said, not wanting to be a victim to the awkward silence.

As Kanzaki was walking away Yuka said her good byes and followed the other ginger. A beeping noise started to go off and Miki looked at his digital watch, "Hmm, It seems like I ran out of time. I'm sorry guys but i have to go. We can talk more later." Miki ran off in the different direction then both the lovers, and the Sliver haired boy.

It was just Oga and Aoi now, both sitting on the bench. Oga didn't mind the silence, it kept hi busy thinking about the Silverette's smiles and laughter. On the other hand Aoi's mind was racing on how to talk to the other teen.

"You must really miss him huh?" Oga looked over at Aoi, and saw what looked like a empty smile with her eyes on the snowy ground. Oga looked at the play set in front both teens, "Yeah, I do a lot." he said with some pain.

Aoi felt the pain in her own heart as well. She hated how Oga wouldn't look at her, and feel the same ways she felt about him. But she also knew that she can't change the way of some elses heart. It was just hopeless love in her case.

"I bet he misses you too." Aoi felt like she needed to cheer up the other in some way. But talking on such a touchy subject, it probably wasn't the best idea

She sighed and stood up, Oga watching her every move. "Well, I know we will find him. And then you two can be together again, Happy." Oga saw the smile on her face, and her back turn to him.

Aoi walked out of the park, knowing she had to change these feelings she had for Oga, because if she kept them any longer she will be hurt even more. So when Aoi walked out of the park, she was a new person, and she felt proud of herself.

Letting go of her first love.

-Ishiyama High-

[Day 3]

|Sunday|

Oga thought about what Aoi said before she left. She seemed hurt saying the words she said. He thought of ways why she would be sad, But then the people he has been waiting for about 15 minuets, finally arrived.

"Sorry we were late, Himekawa had to download the map." Kanzaki mocking the other boy behind him and Yuka. "Well sorry but where the phone is right now, some people might not know where it would be." Himekawa said trying to defend himself.

"Well is doesn't matter now, Lets get on with the phone." Aoi said changing the subject. "Oh yeah... Well here you guys take a look." Himekawa handed each of them a paper with the map. After the other teens took in an eyeful of the map Himekawa started to talk about the phone.

"So, when I looked for the phone, I found it not so far from the school. But then again, it may not be where Takayuki is _exactly_." Himekawa stated. "It is close to it though, well that is what we are hoping." Tojo said hoping to change a Brunettes attitude.

"Yeah well, the phone like I said isn't far from the school, So if we were talking about where Takayuki is, I'd like to say he is about ... 3-4 Blocks away from here." Himekawa explained to the other teens. "Well that is great news, We will be able to find him then!" Oga said with happiness in his sentence. "Now did any of you guys find out any of the abandon places around here?" Oga asked the others.

"Yeah, they gave me the addresses too." Kanzaki handed over the paper he had to Oga. "Same here." Aoi pulled out the paper from inside of her coat to Oga. "This is great, now we can just see which one of these are near the school. Then Furuichi will be back in no time." Oga had a big grin on his face "Thanks you guys, this means a lot to me."

They all saw the child like smile on the others face and couldn't help but have their own smiles on their faces. "It isn't a problem Oga, Furuichi is a friend of ours too. So who ever did this will also have to be ready for all of us." Tojo said with every one else nodding agreeing.

Oga looked up into the clouded sky.

Knowing how Furuichi will be by his side

Safe and happy once again.

{Stay Strong Till I Come}

Okay so i am just gonna post this and not have it read over, so i am sorry if there is any mistakes.

And i will start on part 2 really soon. Also i there is anything you guys want me to put in the fanfic don't be shy and tell me how you feel about anything that happened in here. Tell me your anger, your sadness, fear, anything i just really want to be in contact of the readers, because if it wasn't for my readers and the people that helped me, i wouldn't have this fanfic here..

So remeber to tell me how you feel in the review box or in a PM.

I hoped you enjoyed and don't mind the mistakes. ^-^ i will see you all very soon i hope.

Kumakid


	4. Some Where Near

Blah... OxO... I don't know... R&amp;R?

I don't own anything.

{Some Where Near}

[Day 4]

-Ware House-

|Monday|

Furuichi bolted up, waking from his nightmare, panting and damped in sweat. He clutched onto the blanket as if for dear life. Upon hearing a clank, the sliveret looked down at his hands. Chains were clipped onto his wrists again. 'Damn these chains, their cutting through my skin...' Furuichi thought to himself as he shook the chains a bit.

He looked to his left and then his right. None of the boys were with him. 'Must have woken up and left...' Furuichi thought. He lay down on to his back and positioned his arms behind his head, using them as a pillow. Thankfully, the pain in his lower region was gone.

While sitting in the silence, Furuichi thought about his nightmare. He felt like crying because it made everything that both males had said sound true. 'Oga hasn't found me yet. Is it because Oga doesn't really think about me much?' The sliveret felt tears roll down the sides of his face.

Furuichi didn't like thinking about how Oga hasn't found him yet, 'Just stay positive, Takayuki. Oga and everyone else will find you. Just wait.' he told himself and wiped the tears away.

The sliveret looked at the window. It was covered in grime at the edges, but other than that, it gave a good view of the snow falling. Furuichi smiled and thought that Christmas should be here soon. His gaze was brought up to the ceiling, 'Winter break started too, I hope my folks think I'm okay...'

Then Furuichi heard a door open. He looked into the direction of the noise, but a burst of light appeared everywhere. He brought his arms up and shielded his eyes. Furuichi hadn't been near such light in some time. He sat up, arms still protecting his eyes.

A thought then came into the male's mind. 'What if it's someone who has come to save me?!' Furuichi's heart raced, thinking someone was finally here to save him. When he tried looking at the unknown person, the light blinded his sight and he was forced to block his eyes once more.

Furuichi heard footsteps walking towards him. He heard them stop and a little gasp. Suddenly, this unknown person ran to Furuichi. The sliveret didn't want to be trampled on, so he scrambled away from wherever this person may be.

He heard the rustle of clothing and shivered at the gust of wind from the door. He lifted the blanket that gave him warmth. Still blind from the light, he had to use his other senses to help him.

"It-It's okay, I won't hurt you..." this person's voice was soft. Furuichi knew he was going to be saved. This said person made some more rustling noises and Furuichi felt a warm hand against his cheek. Then another hand was on his other cheek, but this time with a cloth.

"Oh my god...What happened to you?" the voice sounded like it was from a woman.

"I-I was kidnapped, y-you gotta help m-me. Ple-Please?" His raspy voice was hardly heard by the other. Furuichi never spoke while held by the two boys. Unless they raped him, then he would scream, telling them to stop or that it hurt.

"I'm sorry...so sorry, but I can't help you..." Furuichi's heart stopped. The first person he met in four days, maybe the only person that he will meet for a while, had just told him he wouldn't be freed that day.

"W-What...?" Furuichi felt tears falling from his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry..." Furuichi hung his head down and stared at his hands. They were dirty from blood, dirt, and cum. He clenched his hands and brought his head to the ground, sobbing. He hit the floor he laid on for four days, the only thing that comforted him.

"But, you aren't far from the school...It's just about three blocks away." the woman stoked the sliveret's hair, like a mother would for a sleeping child. "So please forgive me, I did not mean to bring up your hopes." she said, soothing the teen.

Furuichi laid his head on her lap and calmed down, hiccups leaving his lips. He let himself relax, even when he was still in this warehouse. His breathing became steadier and he rested his eyes. "I can't bring you there myself, or else they will find out what I've done." Furuichi listened to her words. "So I'm going to free you, and then you can run to the school. When you get outside, turn left out of the ally and turn left again. You will see the school from there. Oga will be there with everyone else."

The sliveret opened his eyes and looked out the window, the snow still fell. It may have been cold, but this could be his last chance to escape. "Thank you. I would like to go now..." Furuichi sat up, looking out the window.

The woman nodded her head, knowing the male couldn't have seen it. She walked over the pulley and tugged at Furuichi's end, bringing the chain out of the pulley. The chains hit the floor with a metal clang. The woman leaned into Furuichi's ear. "I have to go now. Please, get there safely." she whispered and her footsteps echoed through the empty, cold, lonely room.

Furuichi got up to his feet, stumbling a bit. He looked around the warehouse, not finding the unknown lady. He looked at the exit, bringing his hands up and covering his eyes. ''That's my way out...'' he said.

The sliveret grabbed the chains on the floor and wrapped them around his arms. "Well, at least I'm free now..." He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around himself like a cloak, walking out.

Leaving the cold, lonely, empty room

And not looking back.

[Day 4]

-Ishiyama High-

|Monday|

Kanzaki walked up to the vending machine. He looked at the little menu and tried to remember the orders he was given.

"Remember, Kanzaki, I want some coffee. Oga wants..." Yuka left her sentence for the other orange head to finish, but he just looked dumbly at her. Then an idea came to mind and he decided it was the right answer.

"...Furuichi's body." he said with a stern face. Yuka just yelled in frustration and turned away from her very stupid boyfriend. Himekawa and Tojo snickered at how true the statement was. Oga heard what the other had said, an annoyed look on his face as he grabbed a pile of snow.

While high five-ing Himekawa, a snow ball hit the back of Kanzaki's head. He jolted as the snow slid down his neck. "Ah ! It's cold!" The orange haired boy jumped in his spot, flailing his arms around his head. A laughing fit started around Miki, Tojo, and Himekawa.

Oga had a smirk on his face and once he was satisfied by the troubled he caused Kanzaki, he looked out at the nearby buildings around the school.

"What the hell!?" Oga brought his gaze back at the orange haired boy and back to the snowy land before him.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that."

"Oh yeah? And why not?"

Oga looked at the other male with a glare. "Because it's not true." he stated with cold words.

"Pfft yeah, sure..." Himekawa mocked the Brunette and he too had his share of glaring.

"I agree with Himekawa. You do want him, and not just because he is your friend." Miki said, nodding his head.

"It's because he's my friend." Oga said annoyed.

"Are you sure?" Tojo asked aggravating the younger male.

"I said yes!" Oga snarled, throwing daggers at each boy with his eyes.

Each boy gave each other thoughtful looks and simultaneously said, "Yeah he's lying to us." They all nodded their heads. Oga groaned in annoyance.

"Why do you guys think that I'm lying?" Oga stared at the gray, gloomy sky with the others' gazes on him.

"Well, I thought even you would know this." Tojo said with a smile. Oga looked at his friend with a confused look.

"It's because you love him." Yuka said with a smile, each boy had one their faces too. The Brunette looked at his friends with a shocked look.

"How-How did you guys kn-know?" Oga sputtered out the words.

"Oh my god, are you stupid?" Himekawa looked at Oga with disappointing gaze.

"Shut up! Just tell me how!" The quiet gust of wind silenced them. They tried to come up with the right words to explain.

"The way you look at him whenever he's around." Miki answered.

"He's literally the only one to make you smile or laugh." Kanzaki continued.

"We can see the pain in your eyes when you watch him flirt with other girls." Tojo concluded.

"And how you two so close are and how you hold him close when you have the chance." Himekawa related.

They all nodded, liking their answers. Oga looked at the soft falling snow, then at his friends. "You guys watched us? That's kinda creepy." the harsh words fell out of the Brunettete's mouth and it rang through the four boys' ears.

"What?! You know, argh-!" grumbled Himekawa.

"Shut up! We're your friends! So it's only natural for us to look out for each other!" Tojo corrected Oga. All the boys nodded, mumbling things of how good friends they were.

"Do...Do you guys think he feels the same way...?" Their gazes fell on to the Brunettete. Silence fell upon them. With no words to be heard, Oga gritted his teeth, thinking that, 'No, he doesn't. He will never love you.'

"Well, yeah, of course." Oga looked up at Yuka, seeing her soft smile.

"Yeah, if he didn't love you, then maybe he would have left you a long time ago." Kanzaki stated, standing beside Yuka. Oga listened to their words carefully.

"Plus, if he didn't love you, and I'm just saying if he may not," Tojo said making sure Oga was listening to his words well, "Then he would totally love you after saving him from whoever took him."

Oga thought about what he was told, and another negative thought came to mind. "Then why would he flirt with all those girls if he had feelings towards me?" Himekawa and Kanzaki groaned in frustration.

"Well, maybe you aren't giving him enough love," Miki said.

"Yeah. Have you guys even kissed yet?" Kanzaki questioned.

"Idiot!" Yuka smacked the back of his head, "If he asked us if Furuichi loved him, then why would they already kiss? Use that head of yours!" Yuka scolded the orange haired boyfriend of hers.

"Hmmm," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess you are right."

"I'm always right." she praised herself.

Oga thought about how he should show Furuichi more love. He nodded to himself. "Yeah. Okay, I get it now!" Everyone looked at the Brunettete and the smile on his face.

"When Furuichi is back," he left his sentence hanging to add some suspense. "I'm going to tell him how I feel, and give him a kiss!" Oga turned to his friends and stuck his arm out, having his thumb up.

'It's as if he's making a promise to us…' They sweat dropped.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to get me my Yakult and Yuka's coffee?" Oga questioned Kanzaki.

{Some Where Near}

Yakult is like sweet milk i use to drink like it was Furuichi's -

Oga: Yeah? Furuichi's what? *evil aura*

Furuichi's... Um... Left over Juice in his fridge... ;-;

Furu: ...

Okay so sorry for a sort chapter but i wanted to post something since it has been 9 days and well, i think i have a perfect reason why i have not written in such time.

I had my switch and i was just relaxing, but when i switch, it always depends on which personality that i am. And this lazy personality didn't want to write. (And i still dont want to... =-=) but i knew if i didn't you guys would maybe hate mee...

And for those who don't know what i am talking about, i have Multiple personality disorder so yeah...

I hope you guys don't mind that i havent been writing for some time...

Now dont forget! If you want something else in this fanfic ,that all of you (i hope) enjoi, just leave it in a review, or you wanna tell me something that you liked or hated so very much. Please i want to know all of your feelings because it helps me start writing. ^-^

Yours truly,

KumaKid


	5. Because He Loves You

Okay so i wanna make this 5 chapter thing thing... So yeah... .-. Awkward...

Sorry bout the OOCness, but when i said furuichi sobbed, hitting the floor and all. I kinda meant that to be like a frustraited thing, like when you find out that the person you LOVE like a lot, hates your guts (if you don't know what i mean then watch boys over flowers on netflix). Or when you dog/family member/ thing died.

I all so hope that you guys got what Oga was feeling, i was kinda worried about that...

I don't own anything...

{Because He Loves You}

[Day 4]

-Ishiyama High-

|Monday|

Furuichi panted in the dry, icy air. Each breath he took in felt as if he was inhaling shards of glass. Each piercing particle charged down his throat and into his lungs like a sword. "Hah..." The Silverette bent down, hands on his knees, and stared at the familiar building.

He smiled. He was finally here, "I'm...free...Heh." The kidnapped boy was now free. He reached up to his eyes and held them there for some time, chuckling to himself. He couldn't wait to see all of his friends, and Oga. He missed having the Brunette smile and laugh with him.

The Silverette stepped onto the fresh snow of the school yard. He looked up at the roof, knowing that could be where Oga and his friends were. Furuichi headed towards the school doors when a sound of pop cans falling startled him. He looked towards the source of the sound and found an orange haired senior.

"Kanzaki!" the Silverette croaked, the cool air straining his vocal cords. The older teen brought his gaze to person calling out to him. When he saw the other male, he dropped the drinks he was supposed to give to the others, frozen in shock.

"Holy shit..." Kanzaki muttered, eyes widening. He ran out to the previously missing boy and held his shoulders, shaking him a bit to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The other boy smiled and let out a small laugh.

"It's me. You can stop now." Kanzaki stared down at the other.

"We got to get Oga down here..." The orange haired flipped out his phone and dialled the said persons' number. Furuichi watched the other with a small smile across his face. The Silverette shivered from the sudden gust of wind. "Man, I wish I had my coat..." He re-wrapped the blanket, in an attempt to keep himself warm.

Kanzaki saw this and heard that the other end was finally picked up. "Oi, Kanzaki! What's taking you so long?! We don't have time to fool around! We need to find Furuichi! Now get your ass back up here!"

The orange haired boy moved the phone away from his ear. "How noisy..."

"Oi, don't talk to me like that. Why don't you come down here? And bring the winter gear I left up there too. I have a little something I want to show you." Before the Brunette could ask, Kanzaki hung up on him. The younger teen looked up at him and saw a smirk spread across his lips.

"Man, he's gonna be stoked when he sees you. He won't be able to keep his hands to himself, y'know?" the older male announced to the younger. Furuichi looked down at the ground with a small blush creeping. But it wasn't noticed, or at least misinterpreted, because his cheeks were already flushed by the freezing winter.

"Yeah, me too..." Furuichi muttered, holding a very cute expression, his blush painted from ear to ear. Kanzaki looked down at the younger boy, smirking.

'These two are so made for each other...' the elder teen thought.

[Day 4]

-Warehouse-

|Monday|

Almost every day, Nozomu went in to the room where his lovely was kept. He liked to hang out with the little Silverette. Furuichi always made him feel like he could enjoy life. And because Aitomaru was busy with some thugs, Nozomu made lunch for the Silverette.

Just because he was very powerful, did not mean he didn't know his way around the kitchen. In fact, the soup Furuichi ate was made by Nozomu. So today, the red head made some cookies for the Silverette. He wanted the Silverette to feel less depressed with them.

The red head pushed the door open with his back. He turned in the room and walked around some crates. When he searched for Furuichi, he wasn't in the place they had chained them too. Nozomu bit his bottom lip and placed the tray of food on a nearby crate.

He looked towards the open door and saw foot prints leading out to the alley. "Shit..." Nozomu muttered. He would have to get the Silverette back before Aitomaru came back. When the bluenet gets pissed…it wouldn't be fun to stick around.

The red head jerked his head to the sound of footsteps. Behind him was a lady, the one that must have freed Furuichi. "What the hell are you doing here?" the harsh words we chucked at the lady standing her ground 5-6 feet away from him.

"I needed to fix something that I've done wrong..." began Aoi, "I shouldn't have told you or Aito anything!" she snapped.

"Is that so? And what changed your mind, Aoi?" Nozomu questioned, venom running through each syllable.

Aoi bore into the other male's eyes, hatred seething in her eyes. But the red head wasn't affected. "It's because the feelings I once had for Oga are gone. Knowing the pain he felt without Furuichi snapped me out of it. It would be sick to say I had such feelings for him after what I have done." the girl announced.

Nozomu just smirked, striding towards the younger teen. Aoi did not move. If he were to do anything, she would pummel him to the ground. When they were half a foot apart, the red head brought her chin up. They saw into each other's eyes.

"Now, Aoi...I never knew you felt bad for Yuki...even after the cold things you said about his and...that ogre's...relationship..." he commented, an evil smirk plastered on his face. "And, if I recall, when we suggested to get Yuki out of the picture, you agreed." the red head reminded her.

[Day 0]

-Outside of school-

|Thursday|

Aoi sat with Aito and Nozo on a park bench. All 3 of them seemed to be in a deep conversation.

"So, both of you are wondering about Furuchin? Why?" Aoi questioned the boys.

"Well, you see, we're very fond of him. We've known him for a long time and we want to reconnect with him." Aitomaru responded.

"Yes, and we wanted to know, if by any chance, you knew where he lived? Or where he is at the moment." Nozomu added.

Aoi thought about what might happen if she told them such information. 'Nothing bad should happen, since they know Furuichi. I guess I could tell them...' she thought to herself. "Well, he actually lives down the road from here. He might be there...or they could be at Oga's place. I saw him and Oga walking out of school together today..." she trailed off.

When she looked up at the older boys, she sensed the change in the atmosphere. What used to be an okay conversation, turned into a harsh and fearful one. "So...Oga and Furuichi are still...together...?" Aitomaru's voice came out cold, nothing like how it was before.

"Uh...Yeah, they've been together since grade school. You guys knew Furuichi, right? You should know of how close they are."

"Yeah, we know..." Nozomu added. Aoi felt awkward.

"Do you guys not like Oga or something?" Both boys didn't speak, leaving the younger girl confused.

"Do you like Oga? And I mean that as more than just a friend?" Nozomu asked.

Aoi felt her face warm up. She looked away from them. "I don't see why I should answer that kind of question to a couple of strangers. Besides, it doesn't matter." She heard the two males chuckle. She glanced back at them.

"I see, you're an easy book to read, Aoi." Aitomaru stated.

"Yeah, we now know what you want. You want to become closer to Oga, no?" Nozomu asked. He got the reaction he was expecting.

"W-What?! N-No way...Be-Besides, he has F-Furuichi." she stammered.

"What if we were to take Furuichi? Then you and Oga could be closer together?" Nozomu suggested.

Aoi stared at the red haired boy questioningly, 'Is he for...real?' she thought. She shook her head, getting the absurd thought. "No way...I'm fine with how things are now. I mean, why go through all of the trouble? Oga and Furuichi shouldn't be broken apart just for my happiness..." Aoi assured.

'Hmm, she's a real piece of work huh? Well, we just have to convince her. She seems naive when it comes to love.' Nozomu told himself.

"My, my. Aoi, I never knew you were the selfless type." Aitomaru declared. The younger teen just stared at the bluenet.

"What? No, no. I can stick up for myself, it's just I don't feel the need to be closer to Oga."

"But, don't you want Oga to notice only you? And with Furuichi there by his side, you might not even get a chance to be with him." Nozomu added.

"But, I don't think this is right...I can't do something like that..." Aoi insisted.

"Aoi, Aoi, Aoi...Don't you get it? If Takayuki is with us, he would be more than happy. And you and Oga could be together, and have a relationship with him...Isn't that what you've always wanted? To have a man protect you, to always be by your side and never look at anyone else but you?" Aitomaru questioned her.

Aoi thought, 'What if that really happened? There won't be any harm. Furuichi will be hanging out with these two. Then, Oga and I could be together like I always wanted...' The younger girl looked up to the two boys with a shy expression.

"Are you guys sure Furuichi and Oga wouldn't mind this? And will Furuichi be okay, no harm will come to him?" Questioning these two about the Furuichi's wellbeing felt a bit strange to Aoi. But she knew very well that Oga would be hurt if anything were to happen to the Silverette.

"Why of course. We wouldn't harm a delicate person like Takayuki." Nozomu explained.

"So, is this what you call a 'blessing' for us to get what we want and you get what you want?" Aitomaru asked.

"Well, when you put it like that, it kinda makes things weird..." Aoi glanced away.

"Ah, sorry for making that awkward. Let me rephrase it." Aitomaru offered. "Now that we've had this little chat, are you okay with all this?"

She looked up at the two boys. After giving this a second thought, she nodded.

"Hmm." Nozomu hummed. Smirks appeared on both of the males' faces. Not long after, they both left, leaving Aoi in the park.

Little did she know, she had just made a deal with two devils.

[Day 4]

-Warehouse-

|Monday|

Aoi stared at the other. She did not hold fear, but she did feel guilty. After reliving what she had done that day, making such an agreement, she felt terrible. That was why she was standing there. She wanted to right the wrong she had done and free Furuichi from these two evil people. She had torn apart two people that loved each other dearly.

She was selfish to think that she would feel better if Furuichi might be away from Oga for some time, that Oga would look at her and treat her the same way he would Furuichi.

But the feelings, the actions that Oga had shown Furuichi, were just for him. That was why Oga didn't do these things with anyone else. He had never shown the side that only Furuichi knew to anyone else.

'But why can't he treat me like he does with Furuichi?' Aoi thought each time the two would laugh and smile together. And it finally dawned on her.

Love.

Oga loved Furuichi. He wanted Furuichi to be safe and to only look at him. The feelings Aoi had for Oga, he had for Furuichi. She found this out when all he talked about Furuichi during the time he was gone.

He was so focused on finding the Silverette that he got everyone to search for him, to cooperate. And if someone were to say something bad about the younger male, Oga would have a comeback to hit them right in the face.

Oga felt so much love and care for Furuichi that Aoi had to help out the two lovers. She freed Furuichi, told him how to get back to the school, to find Oga, so they could be together again.

Even though Aoi felt the guilt of making such a plan with Nozomu and Aitomaru, she felt that she could now rest easy knowing that Furuichi was back by Oga's side. She just hoped that if this agreement she had with the kidnappers were to get out, the lovers would forgive her.

Aoi stared up at her opponent. Even if her cold glare had no use against Nozomu, she felt it was right to do so. Finally, she opened her mouth.

"You can go to hell."

She turned on her heels and headed towards the door that freed Furuichi. "Well, you can join me because you are as guilty as I am." She stopped in her tracks, tilting her head and keeping a glare on his stupid grin.

"You, you have done terrible things to Oga and Furuichi. Rape is a crime. You do know that, right? Kidnapping is also a crime. If I were to go to hell, I wouldn't mind. Because, I know that before I have died, I brought them back together, I fixed the mistakes I made. So don't you think of me as your equal just because I was part of this."

Aoi walked out into the cold world, leaving behind the angered red head. She headed for the school, where the lovers would soon reunite.

The once heavy feeling on her shoulders had been lifted. The guilt that was wrapped around her heart ever so tightly has been cut.

Small tears fell down her cheeks. Despite that, she held a smile on her face.

For she has found a new happiness. It was to bring joy into others hearts.

{Because He Loves You}

What will happen next? Is this the end for "Winter's Chained Angle"? If so, what are your questions? will there be a epilouge? Will I ever know how to spell? Or will I give up and get a beta? YES I DID :D my beta is Pure Red Cane =w=

If this isn't the end, When will the next chapter be posted? Will I get a beta reader? How will Oga act when he find Furuichi in chains and bite marks?

Please review if you want more. or if you don't want to feel the feels of this Fanfic (There are none ;-; )

Kuma Kid


	6. AN

**A/N**

**Okay so this is my first A/N and Im totally pumped about this!**

**anyways, I want to know about your guys thoughts on this fanfic, I know most of you like it. But I mean, What about this do you hate? that i dont have a beta? or how the story may end very soon?**

**Because i want to know and be the idel writer for you. So please, 'help me to help you' as a wise person once said.**

**also, what do you guys think will happen next? Oga finds furuichi hurt, but safe. What will he do? what will Furuichi do? and will Aiot and Nozo do about this? Please i want to know about your guys thoughts.**

**Im sorry that i haven't been updating, but i have been thinking about this and i don't know what to do because i have 2 ideas for the fanfic. and yeah... So if i get your guys' thoughts**

**Im just a really confused person, sorry... So please tell me your thoughts about this, also go check out my other fanfic "Cosplaying journeys" because I would reallylike it if you guys posted some questions to ask Furuichi and Oga about their relation ship (I might be OOC but i dont know... sorry if i am but you could also post an answer you think either of them would say too) so please, I ask of you guys to do this because i want you guys to be part of this Fanfic too.**

**Anyways i blabbing to much i should be writing, ;-; okay then i hoped i didn't waste your time, or raise your guys' hopes because it said "Update on this story blah blah'' (i dont know what it says ;-; ) **

**But i would be very happy if you reviewed about the storys i made or anything else.**

**until we meet again,**

**Kuma Kid**


	7. The Two Devils

Meh, i am sorry that i haven't been updating in a while i have nothing to say but im so very sorry. Dont forget to leave a reveiw talling how much you love,hate, or like about this fiction. because it helps me out alot!

I dont own nothing.

Song(s):I May Fall (RWBY), Help me im alive (Metric).

{The Two Devils}

[Day 4]

-Warehouse-

|Monday|

Nozomu paced around the empty room the small silveret used to be in. "Fuck!" The red head shouted, kicking over some boxes, "Where the hell is he?!" Nozomu really wanted to get the younger male back soon for three special reasons.

One: who wouldn't want their love to be near them? You don't feel...complete without them.

Two: if Oga were to get his hands on Takayuki, he and Aito could get in trouble. Oga would have the smaller male once again (Which made his blood boil).

And lastly, three: even though Aitomaru doesn't show much emotion, the bluenet was a ticking time bomb. He could forgive the little things like break or lose something of his, he could forgive that. But it would be piled up in his bottle of secret dark emotions.

So when something that would really piss of the other male like you mess with his friend (Nozomu), his gang, or his love life. And his love life isn't very...how should I say this...active. The only thing in his love life was Takayuki. Mess with his personal life and Aitomaru would likely destroy anyone who tipped him off, maybe even start the apocalypse.

Now, without the silveret, Aitomaru could go on a killing campaign, destroying all that blocks his way to Takayuki. Plus, to make matters worse, it was likely that Oga had him. Neither boy liked that idea. 'Okay, stop thinking about that. Think about how you can get him back BEFORE Aito returns...' the red head told himself.

"ARGH!" he yelled out in frustration. "I've never been good at this type of thing!" he cried. Usually, Aitomaru would be the brains (and muscle), while Nozomu was just the brawn. 'Oh wait!' the sudden thought stopped his little tantrum. "Ha, looks like I too can use my head at times." Nozomu called out, holding his chin and smirking.

The red head flipped out his phone and punched in the phone number of some of his under dogs. "Kuroko! Akiyo! I need you guys to go to Ishiyama high and get Furuichi Takayuki back to the warehouse." he ordered.

"Ah, Boss? Didn't you already get him? Why is Furuichi at school?" one of the two boys questioned.

"That doesn't matter! Go get him!" He was starting to see how stressful the bluenet's job was.

"How should we do it, Boss?"

"Yeah. Oh, hey! Where's Aitomaru? You aren't the one that usually gives us orders..." they babbled.

"Yeah, he's right. Boss, why are you the one g-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET HIM BACK HERE NOW! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT OF HOW YOU GET HIM, JUST GET IT DONE!" he yelled and shut his phone. 'Freaking idiots, I swear...' He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.

Nozomu sat down on one of the crates, attempting to relax a bit. He laid his head on one of the shelves, closing his eyes a bit. He thought about his little silveret, and how warm it was when he was around. ''Inside him too...'' he mumbled.

The red head closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep and relieve himself of the stress.

-Nozomu's Dream-

_The time was about eleven years ago, when both Nozomu and Aitomaru were around the age of seven._

_Nozomu sat down on the swing set with the bluenet. He glanced over at the other boy. Aitomaru wasn't melancholy like he usually was, but he was depressed. The gloom hovering in the air around him was suffocating._

_The red head wanted to cheer up the other boy somehow. But how exactly? He wasn't the type to make others feel better._

_~ An hour before~_

_"Aitomaru! Where are you?!" Both boys heard the woman's yell. It was the bluenet's mother. They put their toys on the ground, stood up from the floor, and walked out of Aitomaru's room to meet his mother._

_"Yes, Mother?" The bluenet called out once he reached the living room, the red head following behind him._

_"What is this?" she questioned with a cold tone. Both of their young eyes followed to where her finger was pointing._

_They saw the corpse of a small animal. Its belly was slit open, and its guts were laid out all over the counter. "It's a dead animal..." the young boy answered._

_"Sigh. Yes, I see that, Aitomaru. But, why did you put it there?" the woman asked, annoyed._

_"I didn't kill it, Mother. I've never seen it before. I was playing in my room with Nozomu." he stated._

_"Then why is there a dead animal in my kitchen!?" She raised her voice, not impressed by her son. The red head didn't like the awkward situation, but it lasted for about half an hour. Then Aitomaru had to clean up the dead body. She gave Aitomaru a smack against the head and told to boys to play outside. And so they did._

_The boys went to a nearby park and sat on the swing set. Both of them sat in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. They just sat on the swings, and swung. They both watched the other kids come to the park, there were mainly boys playing. They were all played a game called 'Heros and Monsters'. It was a pretty simple game, just like Tag or Cops and Robbers._

_Aitomaru wasn't fond of this game. On the other hand, Nozomu wouldn't mind playing it. But the red head didn't play because he didn't want the bluenet to feel alone. So, he swung on the swing with Aitomaru._

_After some time, the boys that were playing their little game walked over to Aitomaru and Nozomu, standing in front of them. "Hey! Why are you guys just playing on the swings? That's boring, why don't you guys come and play with us?" one of the boys questioned. Then the other boys mumbled words. "Yeah..."_

_"The swings are boring"_

_"Plus, we don't have enough people..."_

_Nozomu kept his mouth shut, not wanting to say something stupid like 'Well, I want to play, but my friend is having family issues, so yeah...' and hurt Aitomaru's feelings in some way._

_"Why are you guys playing such games? You may think that those games are fun, but I think otherwise. I like the swings. Thank you for the offer, but I'd rather be here." the blue haired boy commented._

_The children stared at each other, "What a weirdo..."_

_"Yeah, both of them are..." The mumbles were heard by both boys, hurting them._

_"Aren't they the kids whose parents are gangsters?"_

_"Yeah! Let's leave them alone, they could hurt us." the children felt fear start to run through their systems._

_"Tch, if you guys keep flapping your big mouths, we might hurt ya!" Nozomu shouted, jumping from the swing seat, raising a fist to show that he wasn't joking._

_"Ahhh! See! I told you guys! These kids are yakuzas! Hurry, let's run!" one of them shouted._

_Just when there were about to run, Aitomaru grabbed on one of their shoulders, "I don't think so." He gave the boy a punch and the two boys fought the other children at the park, beating each one, taking their anger out of them. They too got a couple of bruises, but nothing to worry about._

_After the fight, the kids ran home crying to their mothers. Aitomaru and Nozomu stood in the grass, proud of their brave fight. "Hey Aito, I'm sorry that your mom got mad at ya...I should have said something to prove that you didn't do it..." the red haired boy apologized, looking down at the ground._

_The bluenet glanced at his friend and smiled "Nah, its fine. Besides, I don't really care for her much." The boys looked at each other, smiling. Both of them knew that they didn't need family. They just needed each other. Even if they fought at times, or gave things up just because the other didn't like it._

_They would stand side by side, until death do they part..._

Nozomu's eyes shot open. The loud noise of a door shutting awoke him. He quickly sat up to see the dark room and the bluenet at the door. "Ah...Hey, Aito, how're ya doing?" the red head questioned. Aitomaru turned his head back, glaring at the other male. A dark aura flowed across the room.

"Where is Takayuki?" Those were the exact words Nozomu didn't want to hear.

"Ah, about that...You see...Aoi came by and freed him..." he answered, looking away from the other male.

"So he's free right now?" Aitomaru asked.

"Yeah..." the Red head trailed off.

"Fuck!" the bluenet barked, smacking the wall next to him and creating a large echo throughout the warehouse.

"Hey! It's not my fault! That stupid bitch, Aoi, let him go and now he's on his fucking way to that freak!" Nozomu shouted, not wanting to be blamed.

"I'm not fucking blaming you! My fucking god!" He yelled back at the other teen. "Sigh, did you send people to get him back?" he sighed, asking another question and calming down a bit.

"What you think I am, stupid? I got Kuroko and Akiyo to get him." Nozomu scoffed, sitting back on the shelves.

"Yeah...Man, why the hell would Aoi free Takayuki? I thought she wanted Yuki out of the way of her love life..." He trailed off, waiting for Nozomu to reply.

"She said she didn't like the ugly fuck (Oga) anymore and felt guilty for getting Takayuki into this situation. She's a fucking two face bitch." Nozomu stated with anger.

"Piece of shit...We have to get her back once we meet up again." Aitomaru commented.

"Yeah." Nozomu added.

"Did you tell her about our plan?" the bluenet asked.

"No...And it's not because I forgot it or anything!" the red head answered, facing a different direction from his friend.

Aitomaru sighed. "Are you really that hopeless? How could you forget the plan?"

"I just wasn't thinking about the plan as much. You know, hanging out with Yuki and all." Nozomu argued, crossing his arms.

The bluenet pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "Oh my god...Okay, I'll tell you about it once more." he announced, glaring.

"Okay. This time, I'll listen. Promise!" Nozomu added, putting up his thumb.

"Okay, what we want is to destroy Oga. First, we mentally and emotionally break him down by taking Takayuki and doing 'things' to him. That will strike Oga in the heart. Afterwards, we attack him through beating him. That way we've destroyed Oga and can take Takayuki as our own." Aitomaru explained to the dumb red head.

"Then we get to have more Takayuki and his fine bodeh~" Nozomu slurred the end of his sentence, winking at the bluenet. The other teen just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you already got to have sex with him." He sighed.

"Well, why didn't you try and get a taste him? He was in our hands, so you could have done anything you wanted with him. But you just gave him little kisses on his forehead when he was sleeping and on his hands when he was sitting on your lap." Nozomu declared, holding his chin, thinking of why his best friend wouldn't just get in the younger male's pants (Or boxers).

"It's because I want my first time with Takayuki to be something special...And not like how you are with him. It sounds like you're cutting him open in. With his bloody screams echoing, it's like a horror movie." Aitomaru joked, smirking. "Yeah, and you had to hear that…What? Three times? Ha, ha, you must have jerked off hearing Yuki scream for me to stop." Nozomu laughed, making a hand gesture of jerking off.

"Ha, ha. Sure, whatever." the bluenet snorted, smiling at the red head. Silence came over the males and they both thought about their little silveret, about how cute he was when he slept, when he ate the meals that were brought to him.

The bluenet and the red haired boy both tugged their hair, shouting out in frustration. "Fuck! We need him back here soon!" Aitomaru howled.

"Hell yeah! I can't think of anything BUT him!" Nozomu agreed.

Nozomu dug into his pockets to get his phone and pierced at the key pad. He pushed in the number of the two males he ordered to get Takayuki. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING YOU GUYS SO FUCKING LONG!?" he shouted through the small device.

"Geez, Boss, that really hurts my ears...Can't you stop yelling when talking to us?" one male questioned.

"What!? You'd rather talk to Aitomaru so you don't have to HEAR MY FUCKING VOICE?!" barked the angered teenager.

"Hey! That's a great idea, Boss!" one of the teens cheered.

"Yeah! Let us talk to Aito-sama!" the other male agreed. Nozomu felt a vein pop.

"Here he fucking is then!"

Nozomu tossed his phone to the said male. Before the bluenet spoke into the device, he cleared his throat. "Ahem...Both of you fucktards better get your asses here with Takayuki or I'll have your heads up the both of your fat asses." Aitomaru threatened and before he got a reply, the other line was cut off.

Both teens snickered at how their thugs were so scared of them. "Tch, we'll have Yuki back with us in no time." Nozomu announced to the other teen.

"Yes, and away from that ogre." Aitomaru sneered. The two males thought about their little silveret.

Their sick, evil minds thought about what they would do once he came back into their arms...

{The Two Devils}

Okay, im sorry that it took so long to write this but i cut my hand and it lowered my speed of typing by 25% and i meant to update this about 3-4 hours ago ;-; but now im done :D so please for give me for not updating in such a long time.

So don't forget to leave a review in the box thing about your thoughts and suggestions you want for the next chapater. Until we meet again.

Kuma Kid


	8. Where Did You Go?

Okay I'm sorry that I made the last chapter only about Nozomu and Aitomaru, but some people said they wanted to learn more about the motif of the kidnappers, and also learn more about the two boys. So I tried my best to try and explain my thoughts (I hoped you guys got my message). Enough of this chit chat, let's get with the story!

Oh my god i just noticed now (5:11 pm and I've been typing since around 12:00 at school) that the red lines are showing up again :D yay! Now it tells me if if made mistake!

I don't own anything

Song(s): Help I'm alive (Metric), Love the way you lie (You know who... (really lazy) .-.)

{Where Did You Go?}

-Ishiyama High-

[Day 4]

|Monday|

Oga looked over the roof, trying to catch sight of the 'surprise' that Kanzaki had for him. But all he saw was the orange haired teen's hair, and a large black blob. The brunet grumbled in annoyance, "Stupid Kanzaki, wasting time when we should be searching for Furuichi..." The silverette (Oga would rather have the younger, cuter one) watched as the teen walked over to Kanzaki's spot and picked up his mitts and scarf.

"Oi, Oga? What are you doing with Kanzaki's stuff?" the puzzled teen questioned, still wondering why. "Kanzaki said he wanted me to get his stuff and that he had something to show me, so I'll be back soon." the younger teen answered, heading towards the door.

But he was stopped by a certain lady friend of theirs shouted, "Wait up, I'll join you." He turned back to see Yuka stand up and dust off the snow, she smiled and walked up to Oga. "I've got to use the ladies' room." He nodded and both of them walked out the door, leaving the three boys alone.

"Have you guys heard from Aoi lately?" Miki questioned his friends.

"I think she said she had to go fix something and then she said she would be back in around an hour..." Tojo trailed off, thinking about what the blue haired girl would be doing.

"Well, she should be getting back soon. Or else we won't get Furuichi out of the hands of his kidnappers." Himekawa stated.

"Plus, Oga is starting to become restless without him." Tojo added.

"It's not like he already is." Miki announced, with the other two boys nodding in agreement.

Oga and Yuka stepped down the stairs in silence, which was eating Yuka up. "So, when do you think we will be able to get Furuichi back?" She looked down at the floor with an emotionless smile.

"I hope he's okay, who knows what they're doing to him right now." the orange haired teen added, which made the brunet think more about their unknown kidnappers.

"I know we'll find him soon. He should already be with me- I mean, us by now. If only Aoi would was here now, we aren't going without her. We need every one we can get to help retrieve Furuichi." Oga declared, the little demon child agreeing with him. "Plus...it all depends on who took him. These people could be torturing him, or..." he trailed off once more. "Raping him." he spat out the words as if it was bane inside his mouth.

Yuka looked up at Oga, seeing the hurt, bitter eyes looking down at the floor. "Don't think like that. I bet Furuichi will be fine when we find him." she tried to reassure the younger teen.

"Yeah...And if I find just the tiniest scratch on him, they will have to pay with their lives." Oga promised, and Beel put a thumb's up over his shoulder.

'He's so protective...' Yuka smiled to herself and stopped walking, which caught the brunet's attention. "Well, we're at the washroom. I'll see you on the roof." She stepped in to the said room, leaving Oga alone for the rest of the journey.

Oga took each step slowly, not really excited for this 'surprise' that Kanzaki had for him. He finally found himself at the double doors. He looked through the window, trying to, once more, see what the heck was this thing that made the orange haired call him.

When he tried to view what this object was, Kanzaki's large body blocked from sight. Oga sighed, disappointed that he had to go out into the freezing weather for whatever this thing was. Before he opened the doors, he made sure to zip up his coat and tuck Beel's hat on him.

The brunet pushed his way through the doors, letting the cool air travel its way inside the building. The loud noise of the doors opening brought the conversation Kanzaki and this person to end. The orange haired teen turned around, facing Oga.

Oga almost fell backwards. Standing in front of him, like he was really there,

Furuichi Takayuki.

Oga took a few steps towards the teens, slowly, as if the silverette would disappear like a mirage. He saw the smaller male smile at him. 'That smile...' he thought to himself.

"Oga."

The brunet's eyes widened by the sound of the other. '...His sweet voice...Furuichi...' Oga embraced the younger male, gripping onto him as if for dear life.

Kanzaki stood aside from the two, smirking at the sight. The silverette wrapped his arms around the other's back, shoving his face into Oga's chest. The brunet pulled back a bit, looking down at the other. "Where were you? Are you okay?"

Furuichi smiled at the taller teen, "They kept me not far from here. And I'm fine, just a couple of bruises." he answered. Oga examined the other, looking down at his feet. They were blue from the lack of shoes, the silverete's legs bucking together from the chilly air around them. He wasn't wearing any pants, and his legs had bruises everywhere. Oga didn't see much because of the blanket the silverette clutched to his body, it went down to his mid thighs.

"Tch." Oga grabbed both sides of the blanket Furuichi was holding on to and tore them apart, showing the brunet the smaller male's body to him.

"Gah!" the silverette called out in shock. "O-Oi! What are you doing!? Get your hand off me!" Furuichi croaked.

Kanzaki watched the two boys fight with a sick look when he saw Oga over power Furuichi. What once used to be an innocent scene, turned into a strange rape/hentai thing. This was meant to be done inside a room, NOT out in public.

"Look! You're not fine! You have hickeys all over you neck! Even Bite marks! What the fuck did they do to you?!" Oga shouted, rage showing all over his expression. "Here you are, wearing chains around your hands, and telling me you're fine, but I bet they raped you!" he screamed at the other.

But he stopped his rampage when he saw the younger male turn his head. Just by the gesture, you could tell that Furuichi was slightly afraid.

He let his grip around the other's shoulders (he didn't know when he put his hands there) loosen. The brunet looked down towards the snow. "I already told you, I'm fine. So stop freaking out!" the silverette croaked at the other teen, still not facing him.

Oga sighed and leaned in towards the smaller male, placing his head in the nook of Furuichi's neck. He breathed in the scent. 'He smells a bit like he did at the hot springs...' Oga thought with a small smirk spreading on his face.

Furuichi turned his head slightly towards Oga, trying to get a glimpse of the taller male. He didn't get a good look, but he could tell that Oga was trying to calm down. The silverette turned his eyes elsewhere, seeing a green haired boy.

Beel also caught his glance. He smiled and waved at him. Furuichi smiled, returning the gesture with a small wave of his own. When the silverette tried to look at Kanzaki, the boy was already heading towards the school doors.

Furuichi wanted to say something like 'Hey! Kanzaki! Thanks.' Just a simple thank you, feeling it was the right thing to do. But with Oga where he was now, screaming (or a rapsy yell) in his ears won't help the brunet calm down. Plus, it hurts from time to time to talk because of running in such weather. And being with...them.

The thought of the two boys brought the memories of being with them. The fear of being touched by either of them, of being raped...how much it hurt after wards. When he saw his blood mixing with the white goo...Furuichi screamed each time Nozomu took him, dirtied him. The bite marks he left on his body were a reminder of the times. The red head marked him, he raped him. Nozomu made Furuichi be disgusted of his own body...

Furuichi gritted his teeth. He placed his free hand in the brunet's hair. He pulled on it a bit, but not enough to cause harm to the taller teen. With his other hand, he clinged onto his winter coat for comfort. Furuichi took in deep breaths, also trying to compose himself. Taking in Oga's warmth also made him feel better.

Oga noticed how Furuichi started to panic, his breaths becoming heavy and the brunet could hear the other's heartbeat become faster. 'Why is he suddenly so...scared? Maybe it's because of whoever took him.' he told himself.

But the thought of Furuichi still being afraid of his kidnappers got Oga's blood boiling. It meant that the smaller male didn't feel _safe._ And if the silverette didn't feel safe when he was with him, then that meant that whoever took him did something to really hurt the smaller male.

The brunet felt Furuichi's grip on him, tugging at his hair, pulling on to his jacket. It was how Oga always wanted the smaller male to hold him, but it didn't feel how he always thought it would.

The silverette was scared. He held onto Oga for comfort. Now was not the time to be happy that the person you loved for so long was starting to, well, love you back. Oga knew that he had to help Furuichi cope with what happened to him.

After helping Furuichi, he would find whoever did this to his silverette and beat the shit out of them. And maybe, if Furuichi was his happy self again, just maybe...tell him of his true feelings.

Oga himself was scared too. About telling Furuichi his feelings. Because after knowing the other male for so long, how he chased around girls, what if he left him because of the revelation? The brunet didn't like the thought of being alone, not having the silverette with him.

The taller male also clutched onto Furuichi, sighing in his neck. It seemed that they both needed comfort, but Oga didn't want to take advantage of such a moment to do what they did in mangas. You know, after something happened to the uke, the seme would have sex with him.

Oga didn't know how that was comforting. 'Wouldn't that make things worse?' the brunet thought, 'Well, I would never try something like that with Furuichi. Not unless he somehow got me tied to a bed, saying some erotic stuff and then-' Oga stopped his thoughts from going any further when he heard a sneeze.

"Ah, sorry, bless me." Oga pulled back and looked at the smaller male. He looked cold. "Tch, no wonder you're sneezing, you're hardly wearing anything!'' Oga argued, "Sigh, let's not get into this conversation again."

Furuichi sighed. "Fine, fine."

Oga let go of Furuichi and handed him the child that sat on his shoulder. This confused Furuichi. "Hey, Oga, what are you doing?" he questioned the other teen, but it fell on deaf ears.

He took the blanket off of the silverette's shoulders. "I kinda need that." Furuichi stated with an annoyed tone. Oga lifted his coat off of him and placed it around Furuichi's slim shoulders.

"My jacket is warmer than this blanket." He wrapped himself with the blanket, leaving Beel in the hands of the smaller male, mainly because Furuichi always looked cute holding him and Beel seemed to like being back in the hands of the silverette.

Oga dug into the pockets of his coat while Furuichi protested to his actions. But he ignored him, taking the mitts and scarf out.

Once he finally found them, he placed the mitts on Furuichi's pale slender fingers. They shook from the cold weather. Once Furuichi had both of them on, Oga took the scarf and wrapped it around the other's face. Not really caring how it was placed, he just tried to get it around the silverette's head so he wasn't cold.

Furuichi tugged the scarf down a bit, so it was just below his nose. Oga, with a melancholy expression, pulled up the hood of the coat. When he looked over the younger male, he saw that Furuichi looked like an eskimo (people of the land). He looked so cute, like a Christmas ornament.

As Furuichi looked down at what he wore. He was just lacking shoes and pants now. But pants weren't such a big deal, because the coat went down to his mid thighs. "Ah, sorry. I can't really give you any shoes to wear." Oga scratched the back of his head, facing away from the other.

Furuichi smiled, looking down at his mitted hands. "No, it's fine. Thanks, Oga." Even in this cold weather, Oga had a small blush. But while looking at how happy and cute the silverette was, the brunet blushed a deeper red.

"Tch, come on. We have to tell the others that you're here now." Oga grabbed Furuichi's hand into his own and dragged him to the doors.

When Furuichi stepped into the snow, it felt like pins since the snow was hard and cold. But if he had to walk over lava to follow Oga, then he wouldn't give it a second thought. So he sucked up the pain and followed the brunette with joy flowing through him.

Once both teens were at the doors, they found an orange haired boy opening it for them. Furuichi thought that Kanzaki had already gone, but here he was opening the door. Oga thought he was opening the door for him and the silverette that was following him, so he tried to walk in.

But Kanzaki then stood in front of the entrance, arms crossed. Oga glared at the other. "Oi, what the hell are you trying to pull here?" The brunet didn't like how the aura around the older teen felt.

Kanzaki didn't reply, he just stood there, staring back and forth between the silverette and the brunet. But he kept his sights on the smaller one. Furuichi didn't like the look in Kanzaki's eyes. He held onto Beel a bit tighter. The baby stayed silent.

Oga was tired with this bull crap, the silence ticked him off. "I asked you a ques-'' Before the Brunette could finish his sentence, Kanzaki raised his arm, and brought his fist crashing in to Oga's face.

Both Furuichi and Beel's eyes widened.

Holy Crap...

{Where Did You Go?}

Meh...I'm done, sorry I just don't even know what to say any more... please review... it helps me out a lot. Every time I read a Review telling me how much they love the series if makes me so happy...

Until later on...

Kumakid


	9. AN 2 sorry

okay so this is another authors note.

sadly

Sorry about not writing for so long. I left my tablet at my dad's girlfriends house and I forgot about it. Also my doctors got me on some new pills and that made me REALLLY not creativ so yeah... But that doesn't mean nothing. I should have been writing.

So I'll be working on it very soon!

I'm having Fluffy (Good friend of mine) beta the some chapters e.g. the first chapter.

But I don't want to bug her much, so maybe I'll find another beta, that is if she is okay to be my beta.

Also I may not write a ra-pe part because well... I could never write something that would bring Furuichi in pain because he is too, too... TOO DAYUM CUTE!

I don't want to bring Furuichi any pain so I might write a ra-pe thing. That is if I could find a Fanfic with a Ra-pe in it so it could help me out.

So yeah, and I would really like it if you guys could tell me how you feel about this Fanfic because when ever I read a review I have this burst of joy and start writing.

I would also like you guys to tell me if you have a thought about what you guys would like to see in this fanfic. Or in any fanfic that im writing and going to write (if you saw my profile and read the soon to be fanfics).

Yeah, I just wanted to say this... I Promise I'll try not to make another Authors note. Well not until I write 3-5 Chapters.

Thank you all for all of the support *Hands out cans of ice tea*

Until the next chapter

Kuma Kid


	10. Things Messed Up

=Holy crap... I have so much to update on... So sorry... ;-;

The Chapter title is for both the chapter, my life, and how the updating situation on here... .-.

I don't own anything

{Things Messed Up}

-Ware House-

[Day 4]

|Monday|

Furuichi shook the chains that were above his head once again. 'Why the hell did Kanzaki bring me back here to these two assholes?!' he shouted in side his head. Tugging at the chains again, trying to loosen the other side of the chain. But there was no real use to the action, he was kidnapped again. What could he do?

Furuichi felt so useless, he let out a low growl. How could he have been kidnapped again? "Oga..." he mumbled, looking down at the floor he once said goodbye to. He saw the stains of blood and a faint white mark along with it. It made the Silverette's stomach turn. the blots on the floor made him remember how painful his time here was.

''Fucking Red head...'' Furuichi cursed to him self, gritting his teeth. The guy thinks he could do anything he wanted with him, like some sort of toy. Furuichi never wanted to be toyed with, especially with the two sadists that held him captive.

-Ware House-

[Day 2]

|Saturday|

It must have been around Midnight, because Furuichi felt drained of all energy. Instead of sleeping again, he just sat down, arms hanging above him. He was afraid to go back to sleep because he didn't want to wake up with one of his kidnappers right behind him.

The Silverette chuckled at himself, 'What a idiot I am... Just before I had them feed me and I was sitting on their laps. And now I won't go to sleep because I'm afraid of them raping me when I wake up.' he let out a sigh. "Hurry up and get me out of here Oga..." Furuichi mumbled, fatigue slurring his sentence.

He could feel his eyes begin to feel heavy, and his head tilting down wards. Furuichi bucked his head up. 'Don't sleep.' He told him self, not wanting to deal with an other 'Oh, You're Awake Rape'. The first time it was scary enough.

And with out thinking he started closing his eyes, 'just for a second' he told himself.

[Furuichi's dream]

_He saw him self naked, he had the chains still on and he was alone. The was a cold breeze flowing throughout the room. The Sliverette Shook and shivered. _

_He saw both Nozomu and Aitomaru walk out from the shadows. After seeing them he brought his legs up, trying to cover him the best he could. This made Nozomu chuckle and Aitomaru held a smirk. "Now Takayuki, you shouldn't feel bad about your body. You know, you have quite a lovely one." Nozomu commented, striding over to the younger male._

_The Silverette just glared up at the other, "Taka-chan, do you miss Oga?" The Bluenette asked, following the red haired boys actions. "Of course! And once I tell him about what you guys did it'd be best if you moved out of this country." he told coldly to the older teens, throwing daggers with his eyes._

_"Do you really think Oga cares so much about you?" the Red head questioned, Furuichi thrashed about, shaking the chains above him. "He does! I'm one of his friends. So he should feel something about me!" the Silverette argued._

_"Hmm... I don't think so Taka-chan, because right now I'm pretty sure he is playing house with Hilda and Beel. Not even giving a single thought of you." Aitomaru corrected the younger male, "Him being the father, Hilda the Mother, and little Beel is the baby." he teased, seeing how he caused so much discomfort for the Silverette._

_"Hey, Aito, isn't that what happens all the time? I mean him and Hilda are totally fucking right? So it would make sense that they would act like a family with Beel." Nozomu stated, ''Hmm... Yeah that sounds about right." The older teen agreed._

_"Shut up! Even so, if Oga and Hilda were together, Oga would still think about his friends." the Silverette stated, wanting to stop this conversation. "If I had some one I really cared for, like you. Then I wouldn't think about my friends as much. That is what loves does to people Takayuki. It makes them colder in a way." Nozomu told, trying to get the younger male to understand his words._

_''So, the next time you think about the bastered you call a friend. Remember that he is blinded by lust, and won't be wasting his time on 'friends'" Aitomaru added. _

[End of dream]

-Ware House-

[Day 3]

|Sunday|

After he woke up, he thought of the dream. It may not seem so bad to some people, but their words were hard to not listen to. It makes you think that they must be right, because Oga and every one else still aren't here. He was still locked up for what, almost three days now?

Furuichi let out a sigh, 'Man, Oga or some one... Just come and save me!' the thought was screamed in side his head. He shook his arms a bit. How he wanted to have his arms lay on his lap. He hoped that one of the older teens loosened the chains a bit, just enough to relax his arms.

But if they were to do that, there is a slight chance of them doing more then just that. The Silverette just wanted to jump back in to a nice hot springs. And away from this horrid empty space.

-Oga's House-

[Day 4]

| Monday |

The Brunette stormed inside his house, kicked off his shoes and made his way up stairs. His sister poked her head out from the kitchen.

"Hey Tatsumi, whats the matter?" She called out to him, Oga then heaved a sigh then started to walk back to the foot of the stairs.

"Nothing, just... A long day. Now what do you want?" The younger growled, trying not to anger his sister. "I wanted to hear how you day was. Why do you need to come home and stomp around huh?" She questioned, while bringing her hand up and waving it towards her.

Once more a sigh carried its way from Oga's mouth. He walked over to her, and she swung her arm around his shoulders. "Tatsumi... Did you and Taka-chan have a fight? Because if you hurt that ang-" But Misaki was cut short of her sentence, when Oga jerked away from her.

"No I didn't do anything wrong to him! I just- I'm going to my room!" He barked and started for the stairs. "Oh he did not just speak to me like that." The Brunette mumbled under her breath. She pulled up her sleeves and followed her younger brother to his room.

And just like a crack of thunder, the collar of Tatsumi's shirt was tugged back. He then felt Misaki's fist strike him square in the jaw, and this all happened over a little attitude. When Tatsumi stood up he saw he was only inches from the top step of the stairs. If he had went further back he would be at the bottom of the stairs.

Oga jerked his head in his sister's direction, "What the hell?! Are you trying to kill me!?" The shout echoed throughout the house. "You're lucky Mom wasn't here to hear you like that." Misaki stated, and turned her head. "Whats wrong with you huh? You on your period or some shit?" Oga growled, wanting to just be left alone and not dealing with anyone.

"You want to fly down those stairs?'' The fierce women questioned bringing her fist up to show she was dead serious. "Does it look like I want a death wish?" the Brunette's words were filled with sorrow and uncaring.

"Well it sure sounds like it! Now tell me whats eating you up?" the elder sibling crossed her arms, and held on to a worried expression.

Only silence was told. Both Brunettes stood there in the hallway, it was so tense that a knife couldn't cut through it. Beel sat on Oga's shoulder feeling the pressure the formed between the two.

"Tatsumi, just tell me what's wrong. I'm your sister, I want to help you. So please Tatsumi..." Misaki's words felt like sweet milk, but not enough to break through Oga's bitter walls.

"Misaki just leave me the hel-"

*Ding* *Dong*

"This conversation isn't over. You got that?" The elder brunette looked dead into the younger's eyes. "Pfft... Yeah whatever..." He pulled his eyes away before she stepped down the stairs. 'What am I, five years old again?' Tatsumi asked himself, leaning on the wall behind him.

Once Misaki got to the door, she steadied herself and wiped out the wrinkles of her clothes. Took a deep breath and put on a smile and reached for the door.

"Hello." The Brunette greeted cheerfully.

"Ah, Yo... Is um, Og- I mean Tatsumi here?"

"Yes just wait here a moment."

The Brunette jogged up the stairs back to where her brother was. "Tatsumi, one of you're friends are here. Now come down stairs and don't be rude." she told him, but Oga Tatsumi will always be Oga Tatsumi. So he just growled under his breath, and do as he was told not to do.

Each step down the steps was nothing but boredom. Oga just wanted to sleep, or be alone. Maybe he thought he could sleep off his guilt and failure of not protecting the thing he cared for most.

'How could I've not done something right.' The Brunette thought, His feelings were mixed. Not the regular 'good and bad', though the 'Sad and Mad' and a whole bunch of unknown shit.

While in that very long day dream, Oga noticed that he was at the bottom of the stairs, and has been stairing at the floor.

"-umi... Tatsumi, are you alright?" He lifted up his head to see what he missed. And to his surprise he found the man that took away the best thing that could ever happen during these few days.

"Kanzaki you asshole I'm going to tear you apart!" Tatsumi charged at the orange haired teen. Tackling him and falling over the couch. Misaki, shocked on how her brother just tackled a guest in their home. One of his friends.

So there must be a reason why he did so... 'Maybe he's the reason what has Tatsumi acting strange...' The thought popped up, and she thought of ways this 'Kanzaki' person harmed her younger brother..

'But that doesn't mean he can beat the crap out of him!' She remembered, she looked over the couch and getting a sight of Tatsumi's rage attack.

Oga had the upper hand of the fight. Though Kanzaki didn't really put up much of one, he just blocked most of the punches aiming for his face. The Brunette though, gave the older teen hell. Each punch with mighty force, either hitting Kanzaki in the gut or his hands that blocked his face.

Just as Misaki was about to rip Tatsumi off the other, he sat back and looked down on Kanzaki.

"You're a piece of shit, Kanzaki Hajime." Oga told the other, and stood off him. Just as Kanzaki started to pick himself up Oga punched him in the center of his face. Causing Kanzaki to fall back once more.

"Thats for punching me before..." The Brunette turned around, heading to his room. Misaki grabbed a hold of his arm, "Hey tell me whats up? Did some thing happ-" "It doesn't matter! Now leave me alone!" Oga shook off her arm and continued his path.

The slam of the door danced through out the house.

Then silence made its way.

"God...Is that his was of saying 'I know you're sorry but I can't forgive you just yet?' " The orange haired teen say himself up, and tilted his head towards Misaki.

"You have to tell me whats going on here. Why is Tatsumi acting all frustrated?" Kanzaki looked up at her, then gave out a sigh. "Well it's going to be one hell of a story. So lets flip this couch back up and I'll get tellin' ya what _I_ know."

As they did. And throughout the long tale, Misaki let out shouts, of cries. Once Kanzaki had gotten to the end of the story, where the really reason Oga was livid.

"I... Gave Takayuki back to the kidnappers..."

Nothing was said after that. The room went silent.

Kanzaki waited for a response, anything from the other in the room with him. But she made no noise.

"Why did you do it?"

The orange haired male looked up at Misaki in surprise. She looked like she wanted to beat him, then cry a bit. But she would have done it by now.

"I-... Well, you see..."

*Ding* *Dong*

{Things Messed Up}

I should really stop with the Furuichi dreams...

I just wanted to get my point saying " Furuichi bing here is going to really mess him up"

Write saying that you hated me for not posting in about five months, and what you wanted in the story.

And bellokid911, If i started pairing Himekawa with someone now, that would ruin "Springs Blooming Spirit" (Still working on the name... ;-; )

KumaKid


	11. Confusion

Dear Lovely Readers,

I'm so sorry. I love you guys, please forgive me.

{Confusion}

-Oga's House-

[Day 4]

|Monday|

* Ding * * Dong *

"Sorry, let me just get the door." the Brunette jumped up and jogged to the door. Leaving Kanzaki at the couch.

She opened the door, and there stood more teenagers standing at the door. "Is Kanzaki here? Or O- uh I mean, Tatsumi?" A orange haired girl questioned, worry written in her eyes. "Ah, yes. Please come in..." she held the door wider, and came in four teens. "Sorry for intruding." commented a tall gray haired male. "No worries, I hear lots of... Things... Have been happening with you guys along with my brother."

Silence was heard afterwards, no one said a thing. Kanzaki stood along with the others, joining in the quiet. "Well, I'm Misaki, Tatsumi's older brother. I'm guessing you are all are aware of Takayuki's current situation?"

"Another reason we're here. Oga just took off, and Kanzaki along with him. Only reason we knew where they were was because of Yuka here." Toujou stated, looking down at Yuka. "Well, I want to get some things clear before we get to talking to Tatsumi. Here I can take your coats, please sit down in the living room." The eldest said, reaching her arms out for their coats.

They all travelled to the couchs, all sitting down. And Misaki crossed her legs. Ready to hear every detail. "Now tell me. Why Tatsumi wants to beat Kanzaki to a plup."

-Ishyama High-

[ Day 4 ]

|Monday|

Kanzaki just left the two, walking up the stairs with a small smirk upon his face. Finally this fiasco was over. Well, most of it. Now they just had to beat the living crap out of the assholes who took Furuichi of course.

Climbing up the stairs, Kanzaki felt his phone buzz. "Hm." he reached to his pockets, searching for his phone. He looked at the ID caller, stating it was "Paa-ko" and had Yuka's smiling face posted with it too. He answered the call, ready to get his ear torn off about the latest gossip.

"Ka-Kanzaki?" he heard her voice crumble with fear. "Yuka? Whats wrong?" his heart beat started to rise, and the sound of it pounded in his ears. "Kanzaki...Please! I can't fig-" muffled noises came after that then a hush of someone. "Yuka!?" he shouted at his cell.

Rustled noises came through then someone started to speak. "Ahem. Sorry about that." the male said. "Why do ou have Yuka?" Kanzaki growled, and he heard a snicker on the other side of the line. "Well, I'm having a great day thanks for asking." He mocked, "Let's just cut to the case alright?!" Kanzaki yelled, his grip on his phone was about to crack it.

"Alrighty then." the man sneered, Yuka could be heard in the background with muffled cries. "Yuka... Kanzaki whispered, the other male not noticing. "Well, you see. Our boss wants Taka-chan yes? But he got away." 'Taka-chan? They must mean Furuichi...' "And boss wants him back. So if you could cut us some slack and bring him to left side of your school building me and my buddy here would make sure Yuka isn't left with any scars." he chuckled at Yuka's whimpering.

Kanzaki was grinding down on his teeth, "And if you're too slow, then Me and Ryuk here would scratch up pretty here with the new blade I got. Understood Mr. Kanzaki?"

This was quite thee situation. But he had no other choice. Have Yuka's life in danger? Or give them Furuichi so she would be fine.

'Well, we already know where the hide out is... This shouldn't be so bad. And if I explain myself soon afterwards we could get to where ever the place is before they may change locations..'

"Yeah..." he mumbled, "Great!" Then the guy shut the phone closed.

Kanzaki stepped down a few stairs, and sat down. He knew doing this could risk the trust and friendship of not just Oga, but most of his friends in this odd group. 'But Yuka's life is at risk here. What if when they cut her it gets infected and she becomes ill. Or where they cut is a one way ticket to the grave...' Kanzaki tried to make it seem like Yuka was in more trouble. 'She was, wasn't she?'

When Kanzaki saw Furuichi, he didn't seem to have been beaten, just cold. 'Well, we can find him before he could suffer from hypothermia...' he told himself.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and took his time down the stairs. His movement was like of a zombie, he felt like a zombie. Just rotten, and brainless. Then an other buzz from his phone. He flipped it open to see it was from Paa-ko again.

It showed a photo of Yuka, her shirt undone and someone holding her from behind with a knife trailing down her torso. Tears slipping down her rosy cheeks. She couldn't even fight them, if it weren't for the knife they would have been mush by now. Then they sent another message

Paa-ko:

[Tic Toc .]

Kanzaki put the phone in his jacket and dashed down the stairs, anger and rage giving him energy. Then he brust through the metal doors. Just to meet Furuichi and Oga at the doors.

-Oga's House-

[Day 4]

|Monday|

"And thats what happened..." Kanzaki stated, looking down at his hands. "Then I tossed Furuichi over my shoulder to find this car waiting at where they said to be at with him. And theye took him in and drove off."

Everyone of them just looked at Kanzaki, they could feel the guilt come off of him. "What di. Tatsumi do?" Misaki questioned, "Well, I got him off guard and just punched him. He staggered a bit, and tried to put Furuichi behind him. We fought, and then I got impatient and just kicked him in the junk and yeah..."

"Thats not cool." "Yeah." Toujou and Himekawa said, and Misaki and Yuka gave them glares, shutting them up.

"So you made a split second decision, I would have chosen the same choice to be honest. Yuka's life was in danger, and so was Furuichi's. But you could save someone who has been taken, and not someone suffering from a nasty cut." Miki stated, most of them nodded their head nodded. Kanzaki with his head just staring down at the floor with Yuka rubbing his back, and a peck on the cheek.

Then there was a strange sound of a door closing and glass clicking. Everyone turned to look at the kitchen, and then the same sound came again. Everyone watch Oga step out of the kitchen with some food and he looked back at them for a moment and began to back up stairs.

"OI! Tatsumi!" Misaki yelled up at him, "What?" he turned back looking with a glare, he seemed very annoyed. "Did you hear anything that we were talking about?" Yuka looked up at him, every one seemed to be wondering about it too. "I heard enough." he started to walk up again."

"Well you understand why Kanzaki did what he did right?" Himekawa questioned, "..." everyone was so silent, it was almost painful.

Oga turned around, and everyone was expecting an answer, but he walked back into the kitchen, opened some cupboards, then the fridge, and walked out of the kitchen back to the stairs.

"Tatsumi what the hell are you doing?!" Misaki shouted, stomping over to him. "Emotionally eating." he said. She took the food from him, placing it on the counters in the kitchen and dragged her brother to the living room. He sat down, looking at the floor, and Misaki sat down with a 'hmph'.

"Now, I know you're feeling depressed. But you do know what happened, and why Kanzaki did what he did correct?" "Yeah.." he stated with a gloomy tone. "He feels bad about it Oga, so could you, uh, I guess forgive him for doing that?" Yuka asked, and the Brunette looked over at Kanzaki.

"... You'll help me get him back." Oga said, "Then I'll drop it." Smiles and smirks were placed on everyones face, and Kanzaki just looked at Oga, they both exchanged nods. Then Oga stood up again and took the food on the counter and started for the stairs.

"And Kanzaki." Everyone looked up at him, Kanzaki a bit of worry was shown on his face. His back was towards them. So Kanzaki wouldn't know if he were still mad at him.

"I... I probably would have done the same thing... If Furuichi was in the same situation as Yuka was..." He continued to walk, and shut the door behind him.

-Ware House-

[Day 4]

|Monday|

He couldn't believe he would have found himself in this situation again. The Silverette growled in annoyance then shook the chains above of him. 'I'm so tired of this shit...' Furuichi thought, as he rolled his head back and stared at the ceiling.

Then a loud noise burst through out the room, echoing. Then foot steps trailed afterwards. Furuichi shot his head down to see who was here. There seem to be two people walking, judging by the sound of feet.

"Aito, come on my man. Chill out." Nozomu said, tailing the Blunette. Furuichi gave bit of a glare to both of the males. "'Chill out'?! I will do no such thing!" Aitomaru shouted, which surprised Furuichi a bit. "Well, just... I don't know." the red head said confused as what to say.

Then Aitomaru walked over to Furuichi, and the Silverette just watched him do so. He wasn't afraid of him as he was the Nozomu. When Aitomaru stood in front of the smaller male, he raised his hand and then smacked Furuichi.

This shocked Furuichi quite a bit, his eyes were wide, then he slowly looked back up at Aitomaru. You could see the disappointment in his eyes, but also the anger. Again Aitomaru lifted his hand and slapped Furuichi. This time Furuichi bit his lip, and when his hand met his face he tore the flesh by mistake.

"Why the hell would you leave us for... For that pig?!" the Blunette shouted, pacing by the smaller male. But Furuichi gave no answer, and only looked down at the stains on the floor. Then Aitomaru tugged at the collar of Oga's jacket, lifting Furuichi up a bit, putting him in a awkward position.

"I asked you a question Takayuki." the elder male growled, eyes glaring into Furuichi's own glaring eyes. Then the Silverette spat at the other's face, blood mixed in with it.

Aitomaru threw Furuichi back on to the ground. Then wiped the saliva with the back of his hand. "Tch...No respect at all. You see that this "Oga" character is a bad influence on you Takayuki." the Blunette said, rolling up his sleeves. The younger male just glared daggers at Aitomaru.

"Nozomu, come here." the Blunette waved over him. Nozomu did so, and then Aitomaru gave him orders. "Hold him up." and the Red head went behind the Silverette, lifting him up by his thighs and spreading them a bit.

Furuichi thrashed around, trying to get out of his grip. "What the hell are you doing!? Let me down!" he shouted, continuing to jerk around in Nozomu's grip. "That won't get you anywhere hun." the male holding him hushed in his ear, then lapping his tongue over his neck. Furuichi shivered at the gesture.

"Now, shall we teach you not to run from us again?" Aitomaru questioned, opening up Furuichi's jacket and feeling down his body. The Silverette jerked at the touch, disgusted by the feeling. He only glared at the Blunette. He knew he couldn't do anything to stop them from taking him again. And he felt so weak and useless.

Aitomaru began to slip off his boxers, as Nozomu made a trail of kisses along his neck. Then the Blunette put his finger's into Furuichi's mouth, Furuichi thought of chomping on them but then the Red head whispered to Furuichi "Bite him, and I bite you. Deal?" All Furuichi did was grumble in response.

He continued to suck on the digits. And while he did that, both males touched him every where. He hated how his body reacted to them. When he twitched, moaned, and melted to their touches. This wasn't how he was suppose to act. But he couldn't help it, he always thought of Oga touching him like this. And when they explore his body he couldn't help but to think it felt nice.

Don't get him wrong though, his feelings for them were still strong dislike. 'Or are they...' Furuichi thought. 'I mean... I hate that I'm here... I don't like the fact that they brought me here...' He thought. 'I hate how they treat me at times, like just some sex toy...' then he felt so much rage. 'But there are times where they seem like they're... Trying to be sweet, kind, and normal.' then he was shocked, 'This must be that uh... "Stockholm syndrome'' thing.' The Silverette thought about it.

"I think that enough." Aitomaru said and took his fingers and inserted a finger. Furuichi made no response to it, though he felt really grossed out having this happen. The Blunette brought in another finger and Furuichi hissed a bit in pain.

'I fucking hate this shit!' he thought as Aitomaru stretched him out a bit. 'Why don't they just rape me like they do every time!?'

"Just get over with it!" He shouted, the Blunette looking up at him. "Thats what Nozomu does all the time anyways. This feels gross." he glared at the elder male. The Aitomaru looked back down "If you wanted to have sex with that Ogre, then you would also have to be prepared just like this. " he stated. And Furuichi just looked back down at the ground.

"Besides, Nozomu just wants you to much to wait. I on the other hand wish to make this more comfortable for our first time." The Silverette looked at Aitomaru, then he put in another finger and Furuichi bit his lip, then applied pressure to the cut causing more blood to slip down his chin.

"Takayuki.." the younger male turned his head and Nozomu licked at the wound. Furuichi blushed a bit, turning his head away from the male behind him.

'Dear god... What the fuck am I going to do Oga?'

{Confusion}

Okay so what i tried to do was make furuichi feel like Nozomu and Aitomaru would be good friends, but doesn't like how the kidnapped him. So he is just really confused.

I'll be back!

KumaKid


End file.
